


Tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, F/M, Ghoul, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, how does one tag, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tokyo Ghoul au) Izaya Orihara is a ghoul, human-like creatures that can only get their nutrition from humans. Shizuo Heiwajima didn't know that. He only knew that he hated the informant and vice versa. Who's the real monster? The human with abnormal strength or a creature that ate suicide victims? (On hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rising Tragedy

> "Smells like something I've forgotten
> 
> Curled up died and now it's rotten."

* * *

 

 

Rain washes away scents. But, Shizuo could smell the flea. The nasty, rotting scent he emitted and nobody else could smell was coming from an alley - way not too far from Shizuo's home. The man grumbled angrily. It was close to 3 am. What the hell was the informant up to at this time? Nothing good, Shizuo could tell.

 

He - having just gotten home from his work - was still wearing the bartender uniform. Grabbing his keys once again from the table, Shizuo left his apartment.

 

It would't take him long to chase the flea out of his hometown, he reasoned.

 

The streets were almost deserted. Quiet for once. It was late and raining; two reasons for people to be in their homes. But, Shizuo could hear a fight going on. The flea's scent was fresh and felt like it was coming from right over there, so he had to be one of the two shadowy figures. 

 

But, something wasn't right… 

 

One of those figures, a girl, had some sort of tail? It was a giant and strange appendage that the fake blond woman used. It was powerful too, throwing around trash cans and the like at her swiftly moving opponent. The flea.

 

Izaya, the other fighter, was throwing around his switch blades, like normal. Not a trace of fear or confusion or anything other than twisted glee on his face pale. 

 

Shizuo instinctively felt fear and anger bubble up at the two. As he stepped forward, he stepped in something wet… and sticky. Looking down, he saw the body. A man, thin and in his early twenties. There was a hole straight through his heart. A hole that a gun could not possibly make. But one that could be explained by the woman's tail. The man's face was frozen in fear, horror, and betrayal. Shizuo's was just horror and disgust.

 

His shoes would never be the same.

 

Not that it really mattered, because this was going to be the turning point of his turbulent life and he could always buy more shoes.

 

The woman had incredibly tan skin and light makeup. He didn't know the name for that type of fashion, but had thought it had died out ages ago. Her clothes were equally bizarre. Something only teenage girls would wear around Harajuku. The tail weapon thing? Not so much.

 

She noticed him. And, in a heart stopping moment, switched targets. Her grip was vice-like, snatching onto Shizuo. "Just one bite," she chattered. "One bite and then another and another. Mother, so hungry. Hungry." She was fucking crazy, Shizuo decided. But with her tail and her eerie eyes, she was more than crazy. She was a monster. A real one. Not like Shizuo.

 

Her mouth opened up, much bigger than a normal human's could. Shizuo punched her, knocking her down against the wall.

 

"Aww, Kichi-chan," rang the informant. "First, you hunt in my territory. Now, you want to snack on my protozoan? How rude." His eyes… were the same as hers. A solid red pupil and iris and a black sclera. His eyes were normally a red-brown color, but at least he looked more human than the god he proclaimed he was. But now he was neither. Just another monster that goes bump in the night.

 

She sputtered, blood dripping down her chin, and started to chow down on the man she had slaughtered.

 

Izaya sighed. A… set of wings was sticking out from his shoulder blade. "It's no use to reason with the ones driven mad by hunger," he mused. "But, Kichi-chan needs to be taught a lesson, clearly." He shot a barrage of… feathers at the girl. Kichi clutched at her wounds and her meal simultaneously. 

 

"The fuck is going on flea?" Shizuo yelled.

 

The informant held a finger to his lips. "Shh, Shizu-chan," he called out, going to Kichi. "Wouldn't wanna wake up anyone." Then he giggled like the mad man he was. "How funny that a monster like you would help me~!"

 

"I didn't help _you_ ," he answered. "I just didn't want to end up like that guy." The corpse that had a few bites taken out of. The woman was making gurgling noises.

 

"Fair point," Izaya muttered. "Now run along Kichi-chan! I need to have a little chat with the protozoan." A vein on Shizuo's forehead throbbed. He didn't like being called something small, insignificant, and stupid like that.

 

The woman clawed her way to her feet and spat at the informant. Blood coated his face and he wiped it away with a hand. Before licking that hand. "Vile," he muttered. "Like I thought." Kichi was already gone. Izaya leaned over the corpse and took a bite and then another. "Not bad."

 

"You fucking call me a monster when you eat people?" Shizuo said to him.

 

Izaya grinned a toothy and bloody smile. "Can't help my diet, Shizu-chan," he said. "But we'd best keep this between the two of us." The rain had drenched them both to the bone. "You wouldn't like it if Kasuka-san got some  unpleasant visitors, ne?"

 

Shizuo grabbed the man by his jacket and slammed him against the wall, the very same he threw Kichi at. Holding the flea there, he growled, "Don't you dare hurt my brother."

 

 

Izaya's cold hand went to Shizuo's wrists. "Then don't _you_  dare tell anyone about tonight."

 

Shizuo let go of the smaller… man? monster? Shaking his head slightly, he walked back home. But not before seeing Izaya Orihara scoop up the corpse and start walking down the deserted alley-way.

* * *

  


They didn't cross paths for the next couple of nights. Shizuo slept in late and worked later. Izaya… Who knew what that guy did? Other than work for the yakuza, sell information about people, and generally be a pest to humanity. But now that Shizuo knew more about him, he realized that Izaya was more like a parasite, feeding upon the innocents of Ikebukuro.

 

Shizuo wanted to know. Just what was Izaya Orihara? And that girl, Kichi? 

 

Ghouls.

 

That's a word that kept on popping up on forums and in conversations at the bar. They were the latest urban myth that just might happen to be true. Like Shizuo's friend Celty, they were human-like in appearance. But, their eyes would change when hungry or excited. And they seemed to have various appendages for hunting. Hunting what exactly? Humans, which they ate.

 

How wonderful.

 

Most people dismissed it as some silly rumors that only got popular after people started disappearing. Shizuo couldn't believe he didn't notice it before. But then again, he never really cared for the news. A lot of people around Tokyo had gone missing and only a few were found. Well, partially found. 

 

 

The bartender now knew that at least two of those _things_ existed. God knew that they weren't really 'people.' And it could well be either one of them. Just how many more of these creatures existed? Shizuo didn't want to find out. It was easier to pretend that everything was Izaya Orihara's fault. It always was.

 

That's why Shizuo can't help but think that the surprise attack from the tailed girl was the flea's fault. Walking home so late could be dangerous, he knew. But he never thought he'd be attacked by someone who fucking wanted to eat him for supper.

 

She looked crazier than she did a few nights ago. Dirty hair, roots showing, and those ominous eyes. Drool was leaking out from her mouth as she attacked. They were in the middle of the streets but it was late at night and most people ran when they saw Shizuo getting into a fight.

 

The tail was out and Shizuo pulled a stop sign from the street. He wasn't going to let that girl gobble him up like those guys that went missing. No, Shizuo knew that if he died, it was going to be at the hands of the flea. No one else.

 

"Hungry hungry hungry hungry," she muttered. Repetitive like Saika, but possibly more dangerous. "Want to eat. Flesh flesh flesh. Human flesh." She began to laugh hysterically. 

 

"You're fucking insane," Shizuo said, putting away his sunglasses. Why he wore them at such a late hour was a good question.

 

"I want to eat what Orihara-san watches over so much," she said dreamily. "Smells good, smells good, yes."

 

A creak came from above, but Shizuo didn't pay it any attention. He smacked the girl with the street sign and she smashed against a building's wall. The building - under construction - had a crane holding up some beams at the very top. It let go, dropping the beams onto the two of them.

 

Shizuo was crushed. He couldn't move, even with his unnatural strength. He just couldn't. There was blood. So much blood. And he was simply so tired… He couldn't move. 

* * *

  


The beeping woke him up.

 

The constant noise… of a heart monitor.

 

Blinking, he noticed that he was in Shinra's apartment. A pang of hunger. Wow, how long was he out? His head was pounding. Just what had happened? Did he get hit by a truck again? Just as the bartender started to sit up, Shinra walked in. Energetic as usual.

 

"Shizuo!" he said. "You're up! That's great! My darling Celty and I were beginning to worry."

 

_Flesh flesh flesh. Meat. Human. Human flesh. Eat eat. Feed_. Shizuo shook those thoughts from his head. What was wrong with him? "Shinra," he said wearily. "What's going on?"

 

Shinra's cheerful smile melted away and was replaced by some quickly masked fear. "I'm sorry, Shizuo. It was the only way I could save your life!"

 

"Shinra," he said quietly, but infused with his special brand of anger. "What. The hell. Did you do?"

 

"You and some girl were crushed by a bunch of beams, which seems suspicious by the way, and she was already dead when you guys were brought to me so I transplanted some of her organs into you and since you were missing a lot of blood so I gave you some of Izaya's because you're the same blood type," Shinra spoke a mile a minute. "And I'm so sorry. I mean, I knew about Izaya. And I figured since he had a low about of Rc cells, you wouldn't really be affected by it but I didn't know that the girl was a ghoul!"

 

Shinra breathed heavily and Shizuo tried to process the information.

 

 

Celty walked in, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and her PDA in the other. She handed over the coffee to Shizuo who took it and drank. It was black with no sugar or cream, but it tasted oddly _good_ to him who normally prefered sweet things.

 

"Can I have something to eat?" he asked, feeling his stomach make rumbling noises and ignoring the voice at the back of his head telling him to take a bite out of his doctor friend. "I'm really hungry."

 

And Celty begins typing as Shinra starts to speak. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" The not-so-legal doctor yells. "Wait, wait. Let me show you!" And he fishes out a phone and snaps a picture of the bed-ridden man. 

 

Everything looked pretty normal. Except for Shizuo's left eye.

 

 

Like the girl and like the flea, it was completely black except for a red middle. Shizuo held a hand over the offending eye and he could feel it _throb_ in time with his pulse. 

 

 

Celty managed to type something on her PDA and showed it to the blond man. _[You're alive Shizuo. You may not be human anymore, but you are alive and that's what matters!]_

 

 

"What do you mean that I'm _not human_?" Shizuo was understandably angry… and afraid. Just what had happened when he was out. Organ transplant? And he had his mortal foe's blood running in his veins?

 

"Well," said Shinra, rubbing his hands together. "You're not fully human because I had to give you a ghoul's organs and another ghoul's blood to make sure you survived. You're not fully ghoul since not all of your organs come from one. You're… a mix of both I guess."

 

There was a momentary silence.

 

"Is there anything else I should know?" Shizuo was oddly calm. He couldn't… change what had happened to him. Nothing he could do would reverse the fact that Shinra saved him while turning him into something else entirely. Yes, he was mad. Yes, he was grieving the loss of some of his humanity.

 

"Ummm," said Shinra awkwardly. "You kinda have to eat human bodies for nutrition now."

 

"What?!" Shizuo yelled, louder than he intended.

 

Shinra hid behind his headless girlfriend. Poking his head out from behind her shoulder, he said,"Well, ghouls can only digest human flesh, along with coffee and plain water." Shizuo looked bitterly at the mug. No wonder it hadn't been sweetened with plenty of sugar and cream. Those monsters couldn't handle that. Shinra thought for a moment. "Maybe tea's okay too? We could ask Izaya. He drinks a lot of tea. And I guess he can find some food for you too. I mean, he feeds his sisters. Adding one more person to the Orihara family dinner table shouldn't be that bad."

 

"Wait," Shizuo said. "Those little girls are monsters too?" He remembered the time when they made a deal. If they killed Izaya, he'd let them meet Kasuka, their idol and his brother.

 

 

Celty started typing quickly. _[Shizuo, that's rude! They're your only hope at learning about the unspoken rules of the supernatural!]_

 

"Why can't you teach me then?" said Shizuo. "You're not human either."

 

"Shizuo, my dear Celty may not be human, but she's also not a ghoul," Shinra said. "Celty doesn't even need food and I certainly cannot smuggle dead bodies to you!"

 

"I refuse to eat a human," Shizuo spat. "I am not a monster, no matter how many times the flea calls me that!"

 

 

_[Ghouls go crazy if starved.]_ Celty warned.

 

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a ghoul, then," Shizuo said.

 

"Shizuo," Shinra said, coming from behind the fairy. He grabbed his friend's shoulder. "You can go two months, maybe, without food, but… Do you want to risk waking up one day only to find out that you've killed and eaten somebody you care about? Like, Kasuka-kun? Or me? Or even your neighbors?"

 

Shizuo grimaced and looked away.

 

"I thought so," said the doctor. "Now, I know you and Izaya hate each other, but if you want to survive, you have to stick with him. At least for a little while. And, if Izaya wants to make sure that no more people find out for sure about the existence of ghouls, then he'll make sure you won't get into trouble." Shinra adjusted his glasses with a toothy smile. "I'll call him now and see if it's okay with him." The look on his face was absolutely evil. He certainly wasn't giving the informant a choice in the matter. "Maybe you'll let me dissect you? I've had the pleasure of dissecting Izaya before, but you're a completely different specimen, Shizuo!"

 

 

Shinra - Shizuo always knew - had an obsession with the supernatural. Maybe that's why he stayed friends with such a horrible person like Izaya Orihara for so long?

 


	2. Original Sin

 

> _"You're a psycho, they all know it too_
> 
> _I can't wait until the day when I'm finally through with you."_

* * *

 

Izaya shows up like Shinra promised, first thing in the morning. In his usual outfit, with his usual smirk. But something throws Shizuo off. The normal rancid scent that hung around the informant like smoke is gone. Well not simply gone, but replaced. The new scent is sharp... just like the old, but in a pleasant way.

 

Shizuo Heiwajima would not voice his new found discovery, but Izaya would voice one of his own.

 

“Ne, ne, Shinra,” the flea says from his spot on the couch. The other two are standing, awkwardly in silence. “You do realize that Shizu-chan stinks just like a female ghoul?” He thinks. “No, no... More like a male human and a female ghoul, but at the same time. ...Hmm, and I thought you were a monster before, Shizu-chan!” He snickers and Shizuo wants to bash his head in. Unfortunately, Shinra was a doctor and ghouls possessed high speed healing. No wonder Izaya never stayed down for long, even when Shizuo succeeded in hitting him with some kind of large object.

 

“Oooh, really?” Shinra said, adjusting his glasses before turning to a fuming Shizuo. “How fascinating! Now you really have to let me dissect you!” He's got that crazy gleam in his eyes, once again.

 

“What do you mean I smell like a female ghoul?” Shizuo growls out, choosing to ignore Shinra. Celty wasn't even around to control her boyfriend's freaky hobby.

 

“Stink,” Izaya corrects. “And in theory, you don't just smell like one, you are one!”

 

“I don't have a vagina.”

 

“I know that,” Izaya says, slightly annoyed. “We had gym together in high school.” The dark haired man gestures for the other two to sit down. Really, Shinra was just impressed that those two didn't try to kill each other by now. “The organs that made you half ghoul came from a female. You, in theory, should have Kichi-chan's kagune as well as her heat cycle and etcetera...”

 

“Heat cycle?” Shizuo yelled just as Shinra said,”Kagune?” Shizuo's exclamation was one of anger and slight fear, while Shinra's was pure excitement.

 

The bartender shot up and grabbed Izaya by the collar. The informant didn't move; just stayed still, his legs dangling in the air.

 

Well, they had been civil for a record time.

 

“It's a theory!” Izaya defended. “If you smell just like a female ghoul, you're probably going to act like one. Let me down, Shizu-chan! Jeez, it's not like you can become pregnant anyway, unless Shinra transplanted her uterus as well.”

 

Shizuo turned to his experiment-happy friend, who raised his hands in defense. “I was saving your life,” Shinra said,”not planing on having you breed new life. But that would be interesting.”

 

“Shinra,” Shizuo growled.

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

Shizuo let his mortal enemy down. Well, more like dropped him. It was fine. As a master of parkour, Izaya always landed on his feet.

 

“Now, as I was saying,” the informant continued. “Let's see your kagune!”

 

“The weapon thing?” Shizuo asks.

 

Shinra grins sheepishly at that. “Shizuo, you're going to have to use your kagune to fight off other ghouls and to hunt, after a while.”

 

“Shizu-chan's probably going to have a bikaku, just like Kichi-chan,” Izaya chimed in.

 

“A what?”

 

Izaya sighs, seemingly exasperated. “A tail,” he says. “Now, let's confirm the theory!”

 

Both of them watched the blond with wide interested eyes. “How am I supposed to do that?”

 

“Oh, kagune's tend to pop out when their user is excited or frightened,” Shinra provided helpfully, just as Izaya Orihara decided to go with the later. His hunting organ was called an ukaku. Basically a set of wings. It was fast, fitting for the informant who so often had to flee from the strongest man of Ikebukuro, but would wear him out. His hunting organ wasn't meant for prolonged battle.

 

Well, Shizuo could deny that the sudden onslaught of dangerous… feathers scared him. They were meant to – and probably already have – kill humans and ghouls.

 

The bikaku sprang out to defend its user, as suspected.

 

It was a tail, really. A long and translucent tail. It was a weak blue color, opposing Izaya's violent red. He had instinctively reacted to block the attack with his new appendage.

 

“Amazing, Shizuo!” Shinra called, “But you two shouldn't fight inside! How will I explain the mess to Celty?” Some of the dangerous feathers had imbed themselves in the living room's walls. 

 

Izaya scoffed. “It's so brittle!” He complained. “You need to eat, and soon~!”

 

Making a face, Shizuo growled out a definitive: “No.” Which was softened considerably by the loud growl his stomach made.

 

Izaya's ukaku retracted and he sat back down on the couch, throwing his arms behind himself. Shizuo was forced to keep standing since he had no clue how to get rid of the ridiculous tail. Actually, he was also afraid, with good reason. Once the tail was gone, he'd just be left with a hole through his pants. Why did his weapon have to come from his tailbone?

 

“You heard Celty,” Shinra objected. Being a doctor, he would definitely be against someone willingly subjecting themselves to malnutrition. “Ghouls go crazy when starved,” he warned.

 

Izaya's maliciously cheerful face morphed into a serious one for a second. “As much as I'd like to see Shizu-chan die,” he murmured. “Starvation... is hell.”

 

* * *

 

Shizuo Heiwajima thought that he was well over the age for a 'sleep over.' God, he was in his twenties. But, Izaya reluctantly agreed to train and feed him as long as he stayed with the Orihara sisters.

 

The Orihara residence was solitary. It was bright, oddly, but it still felt solitary. Some kind of white brick. The inside was bright as well. Clean, well lit. Izaya opened the door and said,”After you, Shizu-chan!” Too cheerfully, too early in the morning. It was perhaps 10.

 

Both men took off their shoes and put them on the stand. Shizuo chose not to comment on his stupid looking poodle socks. For one of the three most dangerous men in Ikebukuro, Shizuo expected more... normal socks.

 

The living room and kitchen were combined. Everything was light colored. A stark contrast to the informant's garb. A sofa faced a sleek television. Nearby, a fully functional kitchen unit could be seen. No point to it...

 

There were doors all around, all closed and Shizuo didn't feel like spying.

 

“Look,” Izaya says suddenly. “The sooner you cooperate, the sooner we can go back to normal, okay Shizu-chan?”

 

“Yeah, flea.”

 

“Alright, then,” he said. Popping open the refrigerator, Shizuo noticed that it wasn't just for the false sense of normalcy. Tupperware containing all sorts of human remains filled the appliance. “What do you feel like trying? Personally, I love the taste of eyeballs. The texture is wonderful too.”

 

Shizuo thinks he's going to be sick. Can he really eat... another human being? Even if he's not quite human anymore, he's also not really a ghoul. He's somewhere in the middle. How lonely.

 

“Or maybe I have a better idea,” Izaya mutters, seemingly to himself. Coffee.

 

The black haired man offered Shizuo a mug and he took it. Their 'truce...' They had to get along, at least for a little while. Until Shizuo adjusts and then he can murder that sick bastard. Coffee, Shizuo noticed. He takes a sip and it's even better than the previous cup that Celty had given him.

 

“It's... really good,” he said suspiciously. “Did you poison it?”

 

Izaya sighs and his eyebrows shoot up. “Really, Shizu-chan?” He clicks his tongue. “You must think highly of my set of skills, but assassination isn't one of them. I put some sugar into it.” He gestures to a delicate glass jar, filled with strange brown sugar cubes.

 

“It's an alternative my sisters came up with when I had to provide all of their meals,” he adds. “Blood added to sugar can lessen the hunger.”

 

Shizuo felt sick to his stomach. He had enjoyed the drink... He dropped the mug, breaking it and spilling blood-infused coffee onto the pure wooden floor.

 

“Ahh! Shizu-chan's really an uncoordinated monster to spill a drink like that!” The other man says, while grabbing some paper towels and drying up the mess. The blond has left a blemish in the otherwise perfectly pure, perfectly white home.

 

Izaya threw away the dripping wet wad of paper towels and crossed his arms. He was still wearing his jacket indoors. Shizuo felt the wave of anger hit him. Izaya didn't even gather the shards of the broken mug.

 

“You fed me coffee _with_ some dead guy's blood!” he yelled.

 

“Well, yes,” Izaya said, looking every bit as confident and self-assured as he always did. “Because you don't want to eat the only thing you can actually get your nutrition from! How'd you like it, if suddenly – I don't know – you attacked and ate a patron at that bar you work at. You probably would go to jail, where you'd rot to death in solitary confinement. If you're not killed beforehand.”

 

He's talking to much. “Shut up,” Shizuo commands but Izaya doesn't listen.

 

“Or, even better,” the informant provides the information without a price. “You'd regain your senses and be taken to a mental institution, where you'd probably continue this vicious cycle.” The pseudo-friendly, manipulative smile drops, making Izaya Orihara seem exhausted. “Look Shizu-chan. Make my life easier and either eat the meat offered or drink some coffee and my sisters will probably forcibly feed you some meat.”

 

Shizuo doesn't really have a choice, but he also doesn't want to abandon his humanity. Not yet. It was just too soon.

 

He sighed, taking off his sunglasses. “Fine flea, make me another cup of coffee.”

 

Izaya nods, slightly. “Alright, protozoan. Just don't drop it this time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter ended up being shorter than the first. But thank you all for the kudos, bookmarks, and views! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. :)


	3. Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I had believed in god  
> I would not have done the things you've done."

* * *

 

 

Shizuo refused to take a break from his job. He wasn't living in his tiny apartment anymore. At least for a while, he promised himself. He wouldn't burden those two nice, but strange girls longer than he had too. It was just temporary.

 

“Are you sure about going to that ratty bar, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asks from his spot, reclining upside down on the couch. His hands fall limply to the wooden floor and Shizuo hopes for him to fall and hurt his head. “You can't even control your one Kakugan.”

 

“Huh?” Shizuo Heiwajima said, very eloquently.

 

Izaya sighs. “Your eye,” he said. “The one that turns red.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Shizuo mutters, reaching for his sunglasses. Would the blue tint be enough to cover the gross eye?

 

“You should wear an eyepatch,” Izaya said while wiggling his legs in the air. Could the man not stay still? He was 23. An adult. With his insistent jiggling and the stupid poodle socks, he didn't really seem like a human eating, information broker. Just seemed like an annoying man. “Nobody will suspect a thing, ne?” He said cheerfully. “You get into fights all the time!”

 

“Yeah, because you send fucking yakuza after me,” Shizuo responded angrily.

 

Sitting up, Izaya kept his gleeful expression. “Well, Shizu-chan can't prove that in a court of law!”

 

“Where the hell are your sisters, anyway?” Shizuo asked and is given a shrug from the other man. Really, it was close to 6:30 and his shift at the bar started in half an hour.

 

“Hope they're not attempting to hunt again,” he mused. “Mostly they don't kill their victims. Kinda traumatize them.”

 

Izaya Orihara wasn't the ideal guardian for two fourteen year old ghouls. “Where are your parents then?”

 

The black haired man sprung up. “We should go and try to find an eyepatch before you head on to work, ne Shizu-chan?” The blond isn't stupid and noticed the hastily made change of subject. Touchy. Perhaps the Oriharas didn't get along with their children. He could see why with the flea. But those girls? How bad could they get?

* * *

 

 

Very bad, Shizuo soon learned.

 

His shift ended at 2 in the morning and the girls had stayed awake, waiting in anticipation.

 

“Shizuo!” Mairu called out in greeting. She and her sister looked similar to Izaya, but with lighter hair and lighter eyes. The twins wore matching outfits, even with a matching color scheme. “Welcome home! Iza-nii told us that you'd be staying with us. We got the extra futon out and all but we didn't know if you wanted to share a room with us or have your own.”

 

“Hunger?” Kururi said.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Mairu said. “Now that you mention it, Kuri, Shizuo does look really hungry! And Iza-nii says you don't want to eat anything. Tsk, tsk, what a waste.”

 

Kururi calmly walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the plastic containers. “Eat,” she insisted.

 

“No,” Shizuo declined. “I don't want to- mlfff!” Kururi wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. She grabbed the mystery human meat and shoved it into his mouth while he was speaking. She kept her hand over his mouth and nose until the need to breathe was stronger than his futile clinging to his former humanity. And... he hated to admit it, it was delicious. Better than sweet milk or even red velvet cake.

 

“And now you're good for a month or two!” Mairu said cheerfully as she reached into the fridge for more of the tupperware. The two girls cleaned out the refrigerator so quickly and Shizuo didn't know whether to react with horror or awe. He was still processing the fact that he had eaten somebody's flesh and blood.

 

“Iza-nii. Hunt,” said Kururi.

 

“Ah, that's true. He needs to go hunting for more food... And soon,” Mairu said thoughtfully. “You should go with him! Consider it a learning experience!”  
“I have a hard enough time trying to wrap my mind around the fact that we need to eat people for food,” he said. “I sure as hell don't want to see the flea kill someone that all of us will end up eating!”

 

“Suicide,” Kururi said. “and Shiki-san.”

 

“Iza-nii collects bodies of people who killed themselves in his territory,” Mairu said casually while looking hungrily at the leftover pools of blood in the containers. Would she drink that? “I mean, he stopped convincing people to jump once Shiki-san found out.” Kururi nodded, but didn't add to her sister's statement.

 

“Your brother talked people into committing suicide?” Shizuo asked, eyebrows shooting up. “That's fucked up.”

 

“That's our Iza-nii!” Mairu cheerfully proclaimed.

 

“Work tonight?” Kurui asked.

 

“Do you have work tonight?” Mairu translated.

 

“No,” Shizuo said. He could have lied. Damn it, he should have lied. Curse his honesty and generally good nature.

 

“Then it's decided!” Mairu said. “You're going to on a hunt with Iza-nii.”

* * *

 

 

By hunt, she really meant follow the informant through some suspicious looking tunnels. The low table in the living room could be moved to reveal a secret door. That's where Izaya had come from, knocking some sort of code before his sisters opened up.

 

Grinning, with his jacket zipped and hood up. He looked different, but Shizuo supposed that was just in case someone saw. Really, it was surprising just how rich the Orihara family was. For them to have tunnels running throughout Ikekukuro... and a small part of Shinjuku...

 

Shizuo could understand why. They couldn't afford to be caught carrying around corpses. If they were caught, what would they say? 'Oh yes, we can only digest human flesh.' They'd be locked up in no time.

 

“Oof,” Shizuo grunted when he was hit by a very large bag.

 

“No spacing out on me, Shizu-chan,” said the informant. “I know protozoans aren't very smart, but you could at least pay attention!”

 

Shizuo took a deep breath. Those anger management classes had to be of some use.

 

“Don't tell me I'm going to carry the bodies, flea,” he said.

 

“Well, I guess I won't tell you,” Izaya said. “I'm impressed that a brute like you figured my plan out! And so quickly, too! I suppose have ghoul organs in you did you good~!” He dodged the bag easily.

 

“I'm not a mule!”

* * *

 

 

The tunnels underneath the city were dark and eerie. Shizuo held on tightly to the bag meant for their future meals. Izaya – rather used to the Orihara family's tunnels – skipped and hummed merrily.

 

“You know, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said suddenly. “If you get any more scared, your kagune will pop out!”

 

“I'm _not_ scared, you damn flea,” Shizuo defended.

 

“Mmhmm,” Izaya hummed. “That so?”

 

They walked the rest of the way in awkward silence. Who would have thought that these mortal foes would be 'grocery shopping' - as Izaya so tastefully put it – together. Izaya stopped suddenly and pushed at a board in the ceiling. It slid open, rather easily too, and he climbed out. Shizuo followed and saw that it was the alleyway where he had first discovered that Izaya was a ghoul.

 

“Don't tell me you're getting nostalgic, ne, Shizu-chan?”

 

“That wasn't an experience that you'd be nostalgic over, flea.”

 

Izaya shrugged. “I'm an expert on humans. Not monsters.”

 

“You're one to talk.”

 

“I'm a ghoul, okay?” Izaya said, sounding annoyed and... not his usual self. “I have my own kind. You don't even have that. You're neither human nor ghoul. You're all alone, Shizu-chan.”

 

That hit pretty hard with Shizuo, but he wasn't going to let that rest. “At least I have friends. You're the one that's alone. Even your sisters would gladly see you get hit by a bus to see my brother.”

 

Izaya didn't look at him. Shizuo managed to hit a nerve. Good, he thought. But the silent informant was... strangely intimidating. They found three suicide victims. All teenage girls. Probably friends. Two were holding hands.

 

The two of them put the corpses into the bag.

 

Shizuo wondered what to do next, considering the informant wasn't speaking to him. It was Izaya's fault. He started it. What childish logic...

* * *

 

 

Izaya walked him back from his 'territory' to the Orihara sisters' home and left without a word.

 

Mairu and Kururi – to Shizuo's horror – were cutting and putting pieces of the corpses into tupperware. He had seen a lot of blood from fights and all, even to this day, but he'd never seen two fourteen year olds cutting _limbs_ off of girls not much older.

 

“I'm... I'm going to go to sleep,” Shizuo said, shaking his head.

 

“Good night,” said Mairu. Kururi waved at him with a bloody hand.

 

His room was as white as everything else in the house. A futon was already spread out in on corner. Shizuo hadn't unpacked his luggage yet. Too lazy. Besides, he won't be here long. At least he hoped.

 


	4. Homing Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got a tendency to bring a man down.

* * *

 

 

 

Mairu and Kurui – Shizuo learns – are called 'binge eaters.'

  
Basically, they ate more than what was necessary. But, as teenagers, they defended themselves stating that they needed the extra nutrition to form 'stronger kagunes' or something. Shizuo didn't really know. All he knew was that he was okay for the month.

  
He left the house the next day. Shizuo... he just needed to take a long walk and a smoke cigarette or five. Really, it was an expensive habit to keep. But the even more expensive habit of 'eating healthy and regular meals' cut out, Shizuo could afford to smoke more. Besides, ghouls couldn't get cancer. Shizuo could smoke, guilt free.

  
His walk around Ikebukuro hadn't gone unnoticed. No, Shizuo was being followed.

  
He could smell the other ghoul. Shizuo was absolutely certain it was a ghoul. Normal humans didn't really approach him, not with his temper. But the supernatural ghouls... When he was a human, his strength matched... even surpassed them. Shizuo guessed he'd just have to see if he became even stronger when he became part ghoul.

  
Shizuo walked into an alleyway. No use fighting in public. He had no clue what he'd say to a cop if they saw strange appendages coming out of them.

  
“I know you're following me,” he growled out before turning around.

  
They wore a gas mask. Which is really suspicious. What the fuck were the cops doing, not stopping a gas masked individual. What if they were a terrorist? Not exactly the problem at the moment, but what could be assumed at first sight?

  
Their voice is muffled behind the mask, but it's clearly masculine. “Why do you smell so delicious?” the ghoul asked. “You're a ghoul, aren't you? Ghouls taste nasty.”

  
“Look, don't mess with me,” said Shizuo, completely ignoring the other. “If you try something funny, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you.” His brutal strength could only have been magnified by the metamorphosis. Shizuo was a man of actions rather than words.

  
“Ey ey ey,” the ghoul held up two hands in surrender. “No harm meant, dude!” Then he leaned it. “You... are you Shizuo Heiwajima? Yo, man!” The gas mask dude did some weird sort of jazz hands. “I thought I knew all the ghouls 'round 'Bukuro! Wow, this is amazing.” Was he... a fanboy? Shizuo cracked his knuckles and the other freaked out. “Ohh, oh, please don't beat me up! A-a-are you looking for Orihara-san? I'm sure you are!”

  
That piques Shizuo's interest. “Flea's been here?”

  
“Ummm, well, where hasn't he been?” The gas mask dude shrugged helplessly. “I don't want to even try to stop him from waltzing in my territory. He may have a pretty face, but you know he's evil!” He wouldn't be the first to admit that Izaya was strangely pretty, but his overall terrible personality really ruined his chances for real friendship, instead of the twisted one he and Shinra had. But that was besides the point.

  
Shizuo ignored him. “Where'd he go?”

  
“Oh, uhh, he got in a car with some shady lookin' dude,” the gas mask guy said, making exaggerated hand gestures. “Prolly yakuza. You know the rumors. But, dude, did ya get lucky or something? Ya smell like a lady.”

  
Shizuo turned red and cracked his knuckles again.

  
“Sorry, sorry!” The ghoul begged for forgiveness.

  
Shizuo walked away. Yakuza, huh. He always knew that the flea was bad news. Shizuo just assumed it was because he was sneaky and a cannibal, but he was also involved with yakuza. Why would he do that? He had two younger sisters that could be seriously hurt by them... Well, his sisters also weren't normal so there was a good chance that they could take care of themselves...

He wondered off, shaking his head. Who the hell walks around with a gas mask on...

  
His sense of smell has only gotten better. He was almost overwhelmed by it; he could smell... everything so much better. So finding Izaya Orihara was more difficult. His scent had changed when Shizuo had changed. So, he sniffed, searching for the strong, sharp scent.

  
He found it. Older though, he could tell. Mingled with it was a strong and delicious scent... Shizuo shook his head. He did not just think that. His stomach whined lowly and he huffed. It wasn't necessary for him to eat more so soon.

  
Following the scent of the informant and whoever he was with, wasn't as hard as you would have thought. Sure, he had to take some strange twists and turns around the city, but it wasn't the first time he had done so.

  
A car.

  
A sleek white limousine to be exact. Who the hell had the money for that? Oh, yeah, that other guy had mentioned yakuza. Shizuo really didn't want to rescue Izaya from whatever trouble he was getting himself into... But he figured he should stick around to make sure nothing bad happened... for the twins.

  
Shizuo wandered into a coffee shop. Might as well buy a cup, he figured. He didn't really have anything better to do.

  
“Coffee... Black, please,” he said to the cashier, who only smiled and nodded. The coffee... wasn't as good as the one he'd drank at the Orihara's house. Probably because this one was missing the blood-infused sweetener. He considered bringing some sugar cubes next time. It could pass for brown sugar, right?

  
The bell attached to the door sounded as someone came in.

  
“Oh, Shizu-chan!” Izaya said, coming to the seated bartender. “Thought you might be here!” The cashier looked up from her phone to smirk, but said nothing. Izaya pulled a chair from a neighboring table and straddled it. He leaned in and said,”Black coffee? Hmm, it's mediocre here at best. Next time, you should text me. I go to a lot of cafes.”

  
Shizuo looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening. “What the hell are you doing?”

  
Izaya blinked, feigning innocence; as if the flea could ever be innocent. “Why Shizu-chan, I was about to order a cup for myself.” He smiled. If an outsider was watching – did the cashier count? - they'd assume that two were friends. They were anything but.

  
Izaya sat back up. Good, thought Shizuo. He had been so uncomfortably close; who knew what diseases the flea carried?

  
“Working with yakuza?” Shizuo hissed. “You're messed up but I didn't think you'd risk your sisters' safety.”

  
“And keeping me as a foe is keeping Kasuka-kun safe?” Izaya said slyly.

  
“Shut up,” Shizuo said. “That's not the same. We don't mess with each other's siblings. Yakuza? I dunno anything about those shady fucks.”

  
“How eloquent,” Izaya snickered. “Shiki-san is quite the gentleman. Much too honorable to do something like that.”

  
Shizuo finished up his cup of coffee and got up. Izaya followed, close by. If Erica could see those two be so amiable – well, as chummy as those two could get – she'd have a heart attack. Even the people of Ikebukuro watched on uneasily. Really, what had happened to have two of the strongest men in Tokyo – the ones who hated each other no less – all civilized. It was bizarre to say the least.

  
It was interesting. Shizuo walked like a normal human and Izaya skipped along. Honestly terrifying and confusing to the eye. But in the end, it was just an average day in Ikebukuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks as always for reading!! :)


	5. Bitter Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deception and perfection are wonderful traits  
> One will breed love  
> The other hate.”

Shizuo woke up to a familiar scent of the flea... and blood.

 

His hair was probably a mess, but he got up to check what had happened. Were the girls okay? The bastard was sitting – well slouching – on the pristine sofa. His jacket was nowhere to be seen. A lazy smirk made its way onto his face when he saw Shizuo. “Ne, Shizu-chan,” the informant slurred. “I'm surprised to see you in something besides your bartender outfit.”

 

 

Wait. He was slurring? Shizuo could _smell_ the blood hanging off of the flea. Somehow, Izaya had managed to get hurt. If only he had gotten smushed by one of those vending machines, Shizuo thought wistfully.

 

“I'm not going to sleep in a uniform,” he grumbled. No, instead he had a loose white t-shirt and boxers. “Where's Kururi and Mairu?”

 

Izaya's eyes were closed but he shrugged. “Maybe school.”

 

“You are so irresponsible.” Shizuo shook his head.

 

One of the informant's hands clutched at his shoulder, but otherwise he didn't look like he was in pain. “You're not exactly one to talk, Shizu-chan,” he said. “Do you know where Kasuka-kun is?”

 

“No,” Shizuo admitted,”But he's an adult with a job, not a teenager.”

 

Izaya doesn't respond. He opened one eye. “Say, Shizu-chan... I think you should be careful tonight.” How'd the flea know his work schedule? ...He was an information broker. Of course he'd know his archrival's schedule. But... why should the blond be careful?

 

“Who'd you piss off this time?” Shizuo asked. He didn't really care unless it'd affect him. He was so not going to fight the flea's enemies for him.

 

“Ah, you could say it was you who pissed them off.”

 

There's silence before Shizuo erupts. “Whaaat did you just say, Izaya-kun?” He stomped on over to the black haired man and grabs him by the shirt collar. Again.

 

“Shizu-chan, S-shizuo, let go of me!” Izaya yelled, eyes turning into the eerie black and red combo. In shock, the bartender listened. Izaya's never had to raise his voice before. And rarely does he drop the stupid nickname. Something was wrong.

 

The shorter man clawed at his own shoulder.

 

“Look, Kichi-chan had some interesting friends, so lack of better words,” Izaya said, narrowing his eyes. “They don't know she's dead and they're not going to be so happy to find someone who reeks of her.”

 

Shizuo doesn't quite understand at first, but then it comes to him. “So? They beat you up?”

 

“No, but one bit a chunk out,” Izaya said, creepily cheerful. “Disgusting, isn't he?” A chunk of the shoulder he'd been clutching at was missing; Shizuo could see the white of a bone. He almost throws up too. “Ne, Shizu-chan, did you hear that ghoul meat tastes terrible?”

 

Shizuo made a face. “Why would I ever even think about more cannibalism?”

 

Izaya smirked. Shizuo wanted to bash the man's head in. Really, the flea was finding too much joy in grossing him out. “But ghouls who eat other ghouls are stronger,” he drawled out. “They form new kagune, kakuja, and most of them lose their minds before the new kagune is completely formed. How tragic.”

 

“Do you really feel pity for them?”

 

The informant's eyes slid shut. “But of course... A mind's an awful thing to lose.”

 

Shizuo stood there for a while before realizing that the damn flea had fallen asleep. “Who falls asleep in front of their enemy?” He grumbled to himself. Ridiculous.

 

But that was a nasty wound. Superglue wouldn't cut it. Ruffling his blond hair, he walked into one of the house's bathrooms and opened up the cabinets. There has got to be a first aid kit, he figured. But no. There wasn't a damn first aid kit in the entire house. Did they rely on Shinra for everything? Damn rich folks.

 

“Flea,” he called out. “Why don't you have any first aid kits in your house. Don't you know that's dangerous.”

 

“But ghouls heal reasonably fast?” a disoriented Izaya offered back. Clearly, he had just woken up from that ill timed nap. The gapping hole in his shoulder now had layers of muscle. Still gross, thought Shizuo. But at least the blond didn't have to try to help his mortal foe.

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes. “What if you got seriously injured? You don't have superglue or a first aid kit.”

 

“Ahh, you see, that is why I have Shinra on speed dial,” Izaya answered. Then, he furrowed his brows. “Wait... Superglue?”

 

“Yeah, you put it on your injury. Stops the bleeding.”

 

Izaya looked equal parts horrified and disgusted. “Shizu-chan, that is definitely not what superglue was meant for.”

 

Shizuo blinked. “Well, it works for me.”

 

“And... just how haven't you died yet?”

 

Shizuo snorted. “Without your help. Really, you sent fricken' _gangs_ after me in high school.”

 

“You can't prove that,” Izaya said quickly. There's a translucent layer of skin on his shoulder now, but the muscle can clearly be seen. Shizuo hoped he'd never have to see his own body in such a state.

 

“How'd you even have that guy take a bite out of you.?” Shizuo smirked. “Why'd you let him get so close?”

 

“Shut up,” Izaya whined. “And there were multiple guys!” He tried to look at the eerily healing mass. “They even got my jacket.” He pouted. For such a terrible guy to pout of all things... It creeped Shizuo out.

 

“Good,” Shizuo said. “That jacket was ugly anyway.”

 

Izaya gasped, offended. “You can't say anything about fashion! You wear a bartender suit every day!”

 

“So?” Shizuo said. “And you wear the exact same outfit every day.”

 

“No! I have multiple pairs of jeans and shirts,” he defended himself.

 

“Why?” Shizuo said, exasperated. “It's okay for me since it's my work uniform, but you really have no excuse.”

 

“Haven't you read up on color psychology?” Izaya asked. “Black radiates authority and creates fear in the process, useful in my line of work. It also means power and control, hanging on to information. Also, black is sophisticated and mysterious!” He just liked hearing himself talk, Shizuo decided.

 

“Why would anyone bother to learn all that?”

 

“You're missing the fact that I'm an informant and knowledge is somewhat what guarantees my paycheck.” He paused for a second. “Okay, what's your favorite color?”

 

“What kind of question is that!” They were so not bonding.

 

“An easy one,” Izaya said. “Jeez, I knew you were a protozoan but come on!”

 

Finally, Shizuo answers. “Blue...”

 

“Loyal, honest, and trustworthy. Blue is a color that seeks peace and tranquility,” Izaya recited from memory. “Huh. Funny how you spend your spare time trying to murder little old me.”

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes. “I hate violence.”

 

“Yes, mmhmm,” Izaya said sarcastically. “I can see that in your actions, Shizu-chan.”

 

“You sliced me up,” Shizuo complained. “In high school. The very first time we met.”

 

Izaya grinned and Shizuo really wanted to hurt him, but decided to let it slide since it wasn't every day that the mortal foes talked so... peacefully. Even if insults and threats were thrown in occasionally.

 

Hours later, when Shizuo went off to work, Izaya even told him “Be careful, you monster.”

 

“As if you care, flea.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this work will be updated once every 2 weeks now, since school's actually piling things up ://


	6. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someday back when we were young  
> I guess something just went wrong  
> The two of us are hung by the same twisted rope.”

 

 

 

 

Shizuo wanted to know if ghouls could get drunk. He watched the few patrons of the bar with a stern eye. They were so drunk, if they wanted another glass, Shizuo would have to decline. He didn't want them to push, though. He didn't know how long he could control his temper.

 

But, when he took a sip of some beer earlier, (sneakily too - he'd get in trouble for drinking on the job) it tasted just like garbage. Gross.

 

Shizuo would miss the occasional drink or two. He would not, however, miss the terrible headaches when he drank way too much. Shizuo didn't exactly know his limits. Now especially, due to his newfound ghoul abilities.

 

It was annoying how _freakin'_ appetizing those drunk guys smelled.

 

But they were people with their own lives and families and friends. If Shizuo ate them – not even out of necessity – it would be a waste. But what about the person (people?) that he _had_ eaten. Did their loved ones even know that they were dead and gone? Or did they hope everyday that Shizuo's last meal would walk in through their home's front door?

 

Guilt guilt guilt hit him like a pile of bricks.

 

Surrounded by a shit load of alcohol that made you want to throw up when you really needed to be drunk sucked, Shizuo decided.

* * *

 

 

“You... wanna fight, Shizu-chan?” Izaya repeated for the second time. “You do realize that there are no vending machines or stop signs in the tunnels.”

 

Shizuo was already in a bad moon; his mortal foe's hesitance and doubt only worsened it. “Well I don't exactly know how to use this kagune thing and I think someone promised to train me.”

 

Once again, Mairu and Kururi were nowhere in sight. It was just Izaya – an upside down Izaya – on the all too white couch, surrounded by various cell phones. All of those phones were on, and text tones rang every few seconds. The bartender _did not_ want to see that guy's phone bill. Honestly.

 

Izaya made a whiney noise while getting up. He left all of the phones on the couch. “Fine,” he said, stretching a little. Shizuo could hear a bone or two pop. Just how long had the guy been there? “Fine. Let's see who's really the strongest man of Ikebukuro, ne?”

 

The tunnels stretched in various directions underground so a chase was, in fact, possible. But, what Shizuo wanted most was to thoroughly trash Izaya.

 

Their fight was as violent as usual, if not more. Shizuo doesn't really know how to fight with his kagune; he doesn't doubt that he'll learn. He listened to his instincts, inherited from that now dead ghoul. Izaya's attacks are fast and precise but otherwise lacking in strength. Shizuo blocked them or simply dodged.

 

They are exhausted in the end, with no clear victor.

 

Just two monsters of men.

 

Izaya collapsed into himself, leaning on one of the tunnel's curved walls for support. He didn't seem to care about the dust and dirt getting onto his clothes. Well, they were also drenched in sweat and some blood.

 

Shizuo felt his bones aching. Their fight was more direct than any previous – with more injuries to both sides. Izaya's eyes were that disturbing black and red; his wounds healed at a painfully slow rate.

 

Shizuo could _feel_ his one ghoul-eye pulsing. It wasn't painful, but... it just felt so surreal. He had left the eyepatch in the Orihara's living room. Walking around with no depth perception was somewhat strange for him. But nobody had brought up his new accessory.

 

 

His healing was much faster than the smaller man's. Perhaps it was because of the different kagune? Shizuo really didn't know too much about just what he now was and what it would entail.

 

 

Izaya's eyes met his and the dark haired man cracked a smile that just made Shizuo angry. How can someone exhibit such malice with a gesture meant to express happiness? His mouth opened and garbage spewed out as always: “Ne, Shizu-chan, are you done managing your anger with my body?”

 

 

Shizuo felt his face redden. “You're making it sound perverted!” he protested.

 

 

Izaya's face only continued smiling. “Well, I didn't mean it that way, Shizu-chan,” he said lowly. He crawled forward, into Shizuo's personal space. “Interesting how your mind jumped to that first, ne?” Shizuo could smell the strong, sharp, sweet scent of the informant. It just smelled so nice, even if it came from the louse.

 

 

Shizuo pushed him away and got up. “Flea, don't mess with me.”

 

 

From his sprawled out position on the floor, the informant let out a string of laughter. “Shizu-chan, you should have seen your face!” His laughter was ugly, harsh, loud. Not at all like the eloquent and dangerous information broker he made himself out to be. His laughter was more honest than he ever was.

 

 

“Shut up before I hit you.”

 

 

“Again?”

 

 

Izaya got up, almost fluidly and began to walk back to the twins' house. Shizuo followed. Even though he could track Izaya by scent alone, he didn't want to be left in the creepy tunnels. He'd seen all those crazy horror movies.

 

 

Izaya put on his jacket once they were both inside. “Well, Shizu-chan,” he said without looking back. “I have to go to a meeting just about now, so if you'd excuse me.” He quietly gathered up all the cellphones, screens on with many alerts seen, and slipped them into his pockets. “Don't forget to watch your back...”

 

 

His parting message sounded vaguely threatening to the body guard. But with all the crazy stuff going on, he chose to trust his mortal foe.

* * *

 

 

Shizuo seriously considered giving those two a curfew. Around 5 in the morning, the girls stumbled home. Mairu was bleeding from her stomach.

 

 

“W-what the hell happened?” Shizuo asked, louder than he had intended to. The girls were already shaken. He didn't want to frighten them even more.

 

 

“Attacked,” Kururi informed.

 

 

“Some ghouls came out of nowhere!” said the wounded Mairu, stumbling to the refrigerator. She gorged herself on some human flesh to allow the process of healing to quicken. “It was crazy,” she said with her mouth open and blood dripping down her chin. “But we got away.”

 

 

“No follow.”

 

 

“Yeah, we lost them by using some back alleyways!” She was oddly cheerful for someone who recently had been stabbed.

 

 

“Should I call Shinra?” Shizuo asked, his phone already in hand.

 

 

Mairu shook her head. “No, I'm pretty much healed anyway.” The fridge was still open, and Shizuo closed it with more force than he intended on.

 

 

“Brother?” suggested Kururi.

 

 

Mairu shook her head again. “He's probably asleep about now,” she said. She frowns a little. “Maybe in an hour or two when he's awake.”

 

 

Kururi nodded, looking like she wanted to say something more. But she didn't.

 

 

Shizuo bit at his lip. _Don't forget to watch your back,_ Izaya had said. But he hadn't warned him to watch out for his sisters while he was at it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks as always for reading! c:
> 
>  
> 
> Update: i can't believe i misspelled 'honestly.' .-.


	7. Nalsk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause everybody's so scared  
> We don't wanna go there  
> We don't wanna make a move  
> We got all our lives to lose  
> Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
> I play along  
> Like I don't know what's going on

 

“What?” Izaya's voice was scratchy through the phone. He sounded as if he had just woken up. Shizuo had to admit that it was pretty early in the morning. “Shizuo, could you repeat that again?” He sounded serious, and wide-awake now that the news had been dropped.

 

Shizuo didn't fail to notice the forgotten nickname. “Like I said,” he repeated quietly. “The girls got attacked on their way home. Mairu was injured. Kururi's fine, but shaken up. They're asleep right now, on the couch.” He'd hate to wake those poor girls up.

 

Izaya stayed quiet for a minute. Shizuo almost thought the informant hung up, but the flea continued. “I'll be over soon. Be prepared for a little retaliation, Shizu-chan.”

 

Shizuo wasn't sure if it was... okay to leave the Orihara sisters all by themselves. Or even if he'd be back before they woke up. “Damn,” he muttered. He had work today... He frowned before calling his boss. It'd be okay for him to take a sick day or two. Shizuo had plenty saved up.

 

Izaya unlocked the door quietly, wearing an identical jacket to the one he lost., if not a bit longer. When his eyes landed on the sleeping forms of his sisters, a blanket draped across their bodies, they filled with relief. Shizuo would've been worried if his brother was attacked so he could understand the uncharacteristic behavior. Nobody could be so heartless as to not care about their siblings' wellbeing... Even that piece of trash.

 

He gestured for Shizuo to follow him to the bartender's room. Izaya raised an eyebrow at the unmade futon, but said nothing about it. Had he even known that it was the bartender's room?

 

“Shizu-chan,” he said,”just how good is a half-ghoul's sense of smell?”

 

Shizuo can definitely smell Izaya's alluring scent, and maybe recognize the twins. But otherwise, he found out, his sense of smell falls short of the informant's expectations.

 

Izaya shook his head. “So you can't smell _them?_ ”

 

“Huh?”

 

The black haired man clenched his jaw. “The attackers, those ghouls.” He gnawed at his own lip. Shizuo wanted him to stop. It was making him nervous.

 

“No,” Shizuo said slowly. “You can?”

 

Izaya snorted. “Half-ghouls don't have as good senses as full-blooded ghouls, noted.” He scratched at his chin before continuing. “So the plan, Shizu-chan, is to track them down and then gather as much information as we can early on...”

 

“Right up your alley.”

 

“I prefer watching humans,” Izaya said before continuing. “But, the key thing is not to approach them until we have all the information about them.”

 

“Really? Can't we just... beat them up and go?”

 

“No, no, Shizu-chan. That just won't do.” He shook his head slowly. “We've got to make sure we know enough background on them, so that they won't dare to do something this outrageous again.” Shizuo was sure that Izaya's eyes were glowing with bloodlust. ...So the flea really cared about his sisters. The bartender didn't really understand the Orihara family dynamic, but he would try to learn. “I want to know who they are, who they're working for, motives, etc. That way, we can properly assess them _before_ taking them on.”

 

Right. The informant did have a bunch of crazy schemes. Shizuo guessed that this one of the better intentioned ones...

 

“Yeah,” Shizuo said. “You handle that...”

 

Izaya laughed expectantly. “I knew you were a protozoan.” Then nodded. “I'll leave most of the brute force to you then, since we _are_ specializing.” He pulled out a phone and texted a message quickly. “Alright, canceled my appointments!”

 

Shizuo followed Izaya uneasily in the streets. He wasn't exactly _discrete_.

 

The two men walked into some bookstore. Shizuo looked around at the huge bookshelves. Plenty of books – both Japanese and foreign – were stacked up on the shelves. The scent of coffee hung in the air.

 

Izaya took a seat, confusing Shizuo. He pulled a book from one of the shelves and said,”Shizu-chan, be a dear and order us some coffee.” The informant then looked down at the book and began to read.

 

Shizuo gritted his teeth. Why were they wasting time? This guy was one of the three most dangerous men of Ikebukuro and he was taking a coffee break while hunting down people who tried to kill his younger sisters.

 

There were other people in the cafe, but it wasn't as crowded as one would expect.

 

A few people alone sat at tables, nursing their coffees with random novels. Maybe there were a few couples on dates, but honestly Shizuo had no clue why they were there.

 

“Hi,” he said awkwardly to the barista. “Two black coffees.”

 

The girl looks pretty average. Average height, average hair, with a standard coffee shop uniform. “Plain?” She asked. “Are you sure about that...?”

 

He nodded and pulled out his wallet. Damn Izaya making him pay for his coffee. That flea was well off; he could have paid for himself!

 

“Oh, but you have to pick the roast too,” she informed.

 

He shrugged. “Whatever's fine.” Shizuo paid and the barista would bring over the order when it was ready. Izaya has already gotten a few chapters into that book he had picked up when Shizuo sat back down.

 

“Why are we even here?” Shizuo growled out. They're so wasting their time.

 

Izaya rested his head on his arm. “Wow, your sense of smell is that bad? Or... maybe you just don't recognize it yet?”

 

Shizuo waited impatiently for the louse to continue.

 

“Everyone here is a ghoul.”

 

Shizuo blinked a few times. Then he looked around frantically. All the people there... They looked just like normal humans. But, instead, they were monsters who _ate humans._ And he was considered to be one of them.

 

“Ghouls look very similar to humans,” Izaya said. “Other than the changing eyes and hunting organ... Of course you wouldn’t really be able to tell who's who.” He looked back to the book. “Coffee's here.”

 

The coffee was really good, high quality. Shizuo almost burned his tongue.

 

“For example...” Izaya said, after the barista had left. “Take that man in the grey suit, sitting by himself in the corner...” Izaya didn't look up, but he was accurate – as expected of the informant.

 

“What about him?”

 

“He's one of the men that attacked my sisters,” he said lowly.

 

“What?” Shizuo whispered angrily. He didn't want them to get kicked out of this place, with its wonderful coffee and comfy chairs. But, he wouldn't mind getting them kicked out if he could beat the shit out of that guy.

 

“Shhh,” Izaya said. “We're here to observe, not retaliate just yet...” He got up suddenly. “Shizu-chan, stay.”

 

They stayed for a while. Shizuo was pretty bored, so he flipped through a few pages of some creepy horror story.

 

But, Izaya got up and Shizuo followed suit.

 

Walking through the street, Izaya pulled out one of his multiple phones and fiddled with it.

 

“What now?”

 

“Information gathering about that guy, mostly,” he said with a shrug. “I wonder if he realized I was there... Probably not. Coffee's about strong enough to cover my scent.” Shizuo wondered if that was true. He could smell the terribly strong scent of Izaya's even before he had turned into a ghoul. “Yours... not so much.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, your scent is pretty strong... and unique,” the man informed. “Also, if he's connected in any way to our deceased Kichi-chan, then he'd probably smell you.”

 

“So you pretty much used me like bait.” Wow, how rude. At least the flea could have told him that plan...

 

“It was somewhat of an 'in-the-moment' decision.”

 

“So, is he going to track me down to fight or something?”

 

“That's a possibility,” said Izaya.

 

“Then you should probably continue training me.”

 


	8. Gourmet Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't you feel the knife?

Izaya's strength mostly lied in his speed and intellect. Shizuo only had his brute strength. So, who'd win each round depended on how long they'd fight. Izaya... grew exhausted much faster so they had to take frequent breaks.

 

“Flea, you out of shape or what?” Shizuo asked during one break.

 

Izaya's breathing was heavy. “Ukaku-type kagunes, however fast they may be, decrease stamina horribly in the long run. Your bikaku has no particular strengths or weaknesses,” he recited.

 

“Gee thanks.”

 

“I'm only stating the facts, Shizu-chan.”

 

Shizuo stretched and heard a few of his joints pop. He was pretty tired too. And he had work tomorrow. “I think we sparred enough today,” he said. Even though Shizuo was a new ghoul, his instincts haven't failed him... Yet. And he can't wear Izaya down too much.

 

“Fine,” Izaya said, getting up. “Let's drink some coffee while I brief you on the guy. Information is power.”

 

The coffee was strong. Izaya sat across from him at the kitchen table, watching him add the bloody sugar to the bitter drink.

 

Shizuo stirred the drink as Izaya spoke. “His name is Sugiyama Naomichi. Second child in his family. Older sister's dead, though. He's connected to several dubious organizations-”

 

“Like you're one to talk,” Shizuo butted in.

 

“True, but I tend to stick to yakuza,” Izaya explained. “Sugiyama-kun, however, seems to run a restaurant.”

 

“That's like the opposite of _dubious_ , Izaya,” Shizuo said.

 

Izaya rolled his eyes. “No, no,” he said. “It's a restaurant... for ghouls. But not just any ghouls, upperclass, rich ghouls who have money to throw around!” Shizuo raised his eyebrows. Izaya wasn't exactly one to talk.

 

“So... like... They serve human flesh for food?” he asked. “How do they get away with that?”

 

“Bribery, mostly towards health inspectors who turn a blind eye,” Izaya said, taking a sip of his unsweetened coffee. “And the restaurant is invitation only, so most normal folk don't really know what goes on behind closed doors.”

 

Shizuo nodded. “But, do we really need to know about the restaurant?”

 

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya whined,”information gathering is literally my job. I get paid for this. Of course I'm going to get more information that what is necessary.” He finished up the cup of coffee and quickly glanced at the clock. “Well, protozoan, it's getting late and I have business to complete...” He winked. “Bye bye.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

He woke up late. Not so late that he'd miss work, but still considerably late. Kururi was at school, but Mairu was skipping the day. Shizuo didn't have time to yell at her. He had to get ready.

 

His shower was ice cold and he hated it, but Shizuo was in a hurry. He didn't have time to carefully adjust the temperature.

 

His shirt stuck to his skin and the bowtie was crooked. “Mairu!” he said. “Why aren't you at school.”

 

The girl shrugged. “Didn't feel well.”

 

“Does your wound still hurt?” he asked while drying his hair with a towel.

 

“Kinda,” Mairu answered. “But it's all healed up, so...”

 

“Do you want to visit Shinra? He could help,” Shizuo offered. If she was fine physically, could it just be a mental thing?

 

She shook her head. “No... I think I'll be fine.”

 

Shizuo nodded slowly while tying his shoes. “Well... If you need anything, you have my phone number... You can always give me a call.”

 

Mairu smiled, but Shizuo could see a lingering hand on her stomach.

 

He doesn't have time to comfort the teen and he rushed out so that he wouldn't be late to work. The bar was not very busy, as usual, but the other bartender would kill him if he made the guy work longer than his shift.

 

The night was relatively quiet – just a few of the regulars...

 

...And the dude from the bookstore cafe. He got up and slid into a stool directly in front of Shizuo with a predator-like smile on his face. “Heiwajima-san,” he said cooly, leaning forward. “What a unique scent...”

 

“...How did you know my name?” Shizuo said quietly.

 

“You didn't think Orihara was the underground's only informant, did you?”

 

Honestly, he was the only one Shizuo could think of.

 

“Why are you here, Sugiyama-san?” he asked.

 

The man smiled toothily. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, but there were... chunks of something between his teeth. His fellow ghoul needed to floss badly. He pulled out a dainty and petite envelope. “I'm here to extend an invitation to a dinner party,” he said smoothly. “Ghouls should stick together, don't you think?”

 

Shizuo didn't reach out to grab that thing. He didn't want to go to this crazy dude's restaurant.

 

“No thanks.”

 

 

“Say, Heiwajima-san...” Sugiyama paused. “...Isn't Kasuka-san off filming that new movie of his. He should be in Hong Kong right now... Shame if something would happen on set, right?”

 

Such a thinly veiled threat. Something the flea would say, no doubt. He reached out and took the stupid envelope as Sugiyama continued the stupid smiling.

 

“Please do honor us with your presence tonight.”

* * *

 

 

The invitation gave him the address and time.

 

Still, 3 am is pretty late for a _dinner party._ Honestly, Shizuo wasn't even hungry. But he was being blackmailed into this thing, so for Kasuka's sake, he'd deal with the rich idiots.

 

The restaurant looked more like some wealthy person's house. It had to be two stories, painted a soft crème color. Shizuo had to walk up a path to get to the entrance. The door contrasted with its dark wood, stained even darker. Shizuo rung the bell and almost immediately, it was opened by an old man.

 

Shizuo took a step back. This old man – probably the butler – was wearing a mask. “Enter,” he said in a monotone voice. He had no choice but to follow.

 

The room he was led to had a bathroom connected but otherwise... nothing much.

 

“Please do take a shower,” the butler said robotically. “Clothes have been left for you. We hope you will find them agreeable.”

 

Even though Shizuo had never been to a fancy restaurant, he was pretty damn sure normal ones don't have their clientele shower before a meal.

 

The tuxedo he was given is more formal than the bartender suit he normally wore. He struggled to tie the tie properly, and gave up. It was a little lopsided, but Shizuo didn't want to snap so early in the evening over something so simple.

 

Shizuo stood, confused and alone for a brief minute before there was a knocking at his door.

 

The butler let himself in and nodded at the blond. “It appears you are done. I will lead you to your party.”

 

There were too many hallways, Shizuo decided. All long with random twists and turns. Finally, it opened up to a large waiting room. In the center was a table, draped with a fine table cloth. And seated at the table were three people.

 

...He could smell someone very familiar.

 

Amongst the humans, sat Izaya Orihara.

 

He was dressed in a very white suit, the complete opposite of Shizuo's black one. Seeming to know when he was being stared at, he turned and locked eyes with Shizuo. “Ahh, Shizu-chan!” he called out, standing up. “I saved you a seat!”

 

...How did he know Shizuo would be coming?

 

Never mind. It didn't matter.

 

He walked over, unsettled by just how much noise those new shoes made, and took the seat. The two other guests seated were women. One was incredibly happy in a glittery purple dress. The other looked uncomfortable in her yellow gown. Her black hair was pulled up in a messy bun. There were coffee mugs in front of the four.

 

The coffee smelled good.

 

Shizuo saw both girls drinking from the mugs quietly. Izaya – however - didn't touch the mug. Honestly, Shizuo has only seen him eat once... What would they serve for dinner? Shizuo reached out to pick up the mug when Izaya not-so-subtly knocked into him.

 

The mug was sent on a collision course with the ground where it ultimately shattered.

 

“Oops,” said Izaya, with a smile on his face.

 

“What the fuck, flea?” Shizuo screeched out, standing up. The two women looked at each other... in fear? For comfort?

 

Then the floor shook and slowly rose up. The room they were in worked just like an elevator!

 

And the newly unveiled dining room looked a lot similar to a Roman Colosseum. People – all masked, all ghouls – sat in stands, watching. A very Caesar-like Sugiyama was crowned with a laurel wreath.

 

“Esteemed guests,” the man called out. “Our dinner tonight is fairly unique. We have two human women, Saionji Nyokyo-san and Kikui Shika-san. Saionji-san is on the plump side, but her meat is sure to be fatty and delectable. A fair warning that Kikui-san refused to take a shower before dressing up, so she will be washed before being served.”

 

The woman in the yellow dress, Kikui, fell to the ground, sobbing in horror. Her companion was frozen by fear.

 

“Along with these humans, we have two ghouls.” A loud disapproving murmur broke out. This was a whole other level of cannibalism, Shizuo thought. He should have expected this. “Ahh, yes. Ghouls generally taste horrible... But take a deep breath... Heiwajima-san smells like a female ghoul but he is anything but! A strange dessert. Chrome-san's scent is very sweet and his meat will likely be as sweet and delicate. He will serve as our palate cleanser.”

 

“They're ghouls,” the purple lady said to the yellow, backing away.

 

Izaya smiled calmly. “So this is what goes on in the restaurant... Huh.”

 

“Did that guy call you 'Chrome?'”

 

“Well, I didn't want him to connect 'Orihara' to 'oh, shit, I attacked his sisters,'” Izaya said.

 

“Why didn't he recognize you though? There's not that many people who don't know you in Tokyo?”

 

Izaya shrugged. “People tend to believe what they want to believe.” A pause. "Was it because I changed my jacket?"

 

A rattling sound of chains stopped their conversation as they turned to seek the source. An extremely tall, extremely thin man stumbled out of a specially made door. He carried a rusty looking knife in one spidery hand.

 

“Butcher EE,” called out Sugiyama slowly,”please do cut them up nicely.”

 

That thing's name was on the pathetic side, but his speed was nothing to joke about. And his every step created a miniature crater.

 

Kikui was still crying while Nyokyo stood, face locked in a grim expression. Those two humans... They couldn't be left alive. They knew that Izaya and Shizuo were ghouls. They knew that ghouls were real and not some urban legend. In a sick way, it was a good thing that they weren't trying to run or fight.

 

Nyokyo's head rolled off her her skinny neck. Shizuo could feel the warm blood splatter across his face before he registered her sudden death. He wiped away the blood with his hand and felt the urge to lick to. He bit his lip and felt nausea well up. She just died, and his first reaction was to _eat_ her corpse.

 

The remaining lady scrambled to her feet and ran away while screaming her lungs out – a logical reaction.

 

Butcher EE cocked his head, standing up from his crouched position by the dead woman. Before he could get to her, Izaya shot out. His kagune was warped and really freaky looking. Almost translucent... Shizuo thought it looked pretty fragile.

 

Pale red feathers sliced at the Butcher.

 

He freaked out when he saw his own blood, which gave Izaya more time to fight him.

 

“Shizu-chan,” the flea called out. “Don't just stand there!”

 

The blond man released his kagune. That's when loud gasps of shock and horror broke out. Shizuo touched his face... Shit. He'd never put the eyepatch back on after the shower.

 

EE let out a weird muffled screech. “Faa- Father!” he called out, voice high and reedy. “EE is bleeding! Bleeding!” He wasn't even focused on the two opposing ghouls anymore. Such a weak man... No, he was more similar to a child.

 

Sugiyama was the leader. That much is clear. But, when the guy jumped into the middle of the arena... It's not expected whatsoever.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen and all other esteemed gentlepeople,” he simpered at the panicking crowd. “The two ghouls have been taken off tonight's menu. But... I do not wish to take away from the feast.” He plunged his hand into EE's chest, right where his heart would be.

 

“Father?” the confused monster-child called out.

 

He brought the other hand to the gaping wound and ripped his own pseudo-child in half. Blood splattered across the four living people. “Enjoy Butcher EE for your main course instead! Top quality meat: low in fat!”

 

Shizuo glanced at Izaya, only to notice that the man's pure white suit had been stained red from the bloody shower. Shizuo looked back at Sugiyama, ready to fight. But the two ghouls could not possibly fight off the entire restaurant.

 

“Did you two enjoy the show, Chrome-san? Heiwajima-san?” he said, continuing the fake smile.

 

“No,” Shizuo growled out.

 

“You would eat a ghoul?” Izaya asked, his eyes still black and red. “You know very well what happens when a ghoul eats another of its kind, Sugiyama-san.”

 

The man's eyebrows rose. “You of all people believe in _kakuja_ ghouls?”

 

Shizuo had no clue what the hell those were, but the way those two spoke of it... It couldn't be anything good.

 

Izaya shrugged. “You never know,” was his answer. “Now... what will you do with Kikui-chan?”

 

“Cook her up, of course. Would you care to stay?”

 

Izaya's smile remained plastered on his face. “I'd rather not hang out with someone who tried to eat me.”

 

“Heiwaijima-san?”

 

“I agree with... Chrome.”

 

“Pity,” said the freak, raising his hands to show helplessness. “Perhaps... another time then?”

 

“I don't care for gourmet food,” said Izaya in a bored voice. Shizuo wondered what exactly that guy did like to eat then...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, as usual :))


	9. White Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all his fault  
> introduced me to the know-it-all  
> the cannibal  
> Oh, well...

Mairu and Kururi were at home when Shizuo and Izaya walked in through the tunnel's hatch. Their eyes immediately found their brother's and their mouths formed a perfect 'o's.' Kururi's nose wrinkled. Yeah... Shizuo and Izaya both reeked of gore.

 

"Iza-nii!" called out Kururi, alarmed at the massive amount of blood. "...Human?"

 

 

"What happened?" Mairu said.

 

 

Izaya pulled at the now red jacket. "Yes, human blood... Doesn't make that bad of a dye, right?" He smirked, which was totally unnecessary. The girls had probably just woken up, judging by the fact that they were still wearing their pajamas. The tv made for some interesting background noise. One of Kasuka's films were playing... Well the Orihara twins were superfans, ready to kill their own brother if they could meet Shizuo's.

 

"You avoided the question, big bro," Mairu said. "What happened?" Her hand ghosted over her stomach. Kururi looked at her and pursed her lips.

 

Izaya sighed. "We checked out the Ghoul Restaurant. Not a very nice place if you ask me."

 

The twins leaned forward, waiting for more.

 

"Some dude, maybe the leader of the ones that attacked you guys, also brings humans to have them killed in front of an audience and eaten," Shizuo said. "And we were put on the menu."

 

Mairu gasped but Izaya didn't really acknowledge his brush with death. "Ne, Shizu-chan, you just had to spoil my fun."

 

"Whatever flea."

 

"Kururi, do you recognize the scent?" asked Izaya.

 

"Attacker," agreed the girl.

 

"Oi, Izaya, why are you asking questions you already know the answer to?" asked Shizuo.

 

"Just checking. You see, Shizu-chan, while you have the worst sense of smell, Kururi has the best!" Izaya made an elaborate hand gesture, but it was hard to take the man seriously. His clothes stuck to him like a second – albeit grotesque -– skin.

 

The sleepy girl nodded. "Best," she echoed.

 

Shizuo shook his head. "Why are they even after you... and your family?"

 

Izaya raised his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "The Ghoul Restaurant and a yakuza consisting of only ghouls are both connected by our charming Sugiyama-san. And they happen to be within the Awakusu Kai's territory. They must have heard that 'Orihara Izaya' was investigating them on the behalf of Shiki-san, and wanted to stop him. Unfortunately for them, they only know me as 'Chrome' and don't actually know that Chrome doesn't exist."

 

Both sisters nodded while narrowing their eyes. It's uncanny how the three siblings have the same reactions to information...

 

"Awakusu Kai?" asked Shizuo before frowning. "So you do work for yakuza!" He huffed. "I can't believe I didn't believe in those rumors."

 

Izaya blinked a few times. Then his face broke out into a smirk. "Aww, you believed in the good in me, didn'tcha?"

 

"Hell no! I just didn't think you were stupid enough to get involved with those guys," he said. "Selling information to regular people is dangerous enough!"

 

Izaya's laugh was more like a demented giggle. His sisters winced uncomfortably. Their brother was a little too much most of the time... All of the time... He stopped abruptly. "Mairu, I do have some clothes lying around here somewhere, right? I'm afraid I'll give my neighbors a heart attack if I show up covered in blood first thing in the morning."

 

Mairu's eyes found the ceiling while she seemed to retrieve the needed information. "Some sweats, maybe." He doesn't live with them. Why does he expect them to keep his clothes around?

 

Izaya frowned. "I suppose looking as unthreatening as possible is better than looking like a serial killer."

 

"You don't want to look like what you actually are?" Shizuo asked.

 

Izaya actually pouted. "Shut up, Shizu-chan." He turned back to his sister. "I call first dibs on the shower!" Only one of the two bathrooms has a shower. The other has a bathtub, but Shizuo would rather wait.

 

...Shizuo waited a painfully long half-hour for Izaya to finish using the shower.

 

He didn't want to sit – what if he stained something? ...Who decided to purchase white furniture in the first place?

 

The flea reentered the living room, dressed in a sweatsuit a size or two too large, and Shizuo walked into the bathroom.

 

The shower looked like the scene of a murder. Shizuo scowled. That damn louse didn't even clean up after himself. Shizuo grabbed the detachable nozzle and sprayed at the blood. He wasn't the cleaning lady. He shouldn't have to clean up after that spoiled man! After cleaning up the inside of the shower, Shizuo needed to clean himself.

 

Shizuo winced at the cold water. He adjusted the faucet, but the water stayed uncomfortably icy. Damn that louse... He had used all the hot water. Shizuo sighed and washed the blood out of his hair. He'd kill the flea later.

 

He dressed himself in his pajamas. He rubbed at his eyes. Shizuo needed to catch a few hours of sleep.

* * *

 

His phone woke him up.

 

"Shinra," Shizuo yawned out a few hours later. "It's too early for me to be awake."

 

"Shizuo, it's well past noon," Shinra said. The underground doctor called his cellphone (almost giving Shizuo a heart attack) and woken him up. "That's not too early."

 

"Yes it is, considering I had 0 sleep last night," Shizuo growled. Damn that flea. Damn that Sugiyama. And damn Shinra for waking him up. He scratched his head.

 

"Woah, really?" said Shinra, curious. "Are you okay? You should come over to mine and Celty's place! I mean, that won't solve your lack of a good night's sleep, but still."

 

"Later, Shinra," said Shizuo before hanging up and returning to his fitful dreams.

* * *

 

 

Awakusu-kai.

 

How could some of the younger members betray the strongest yakuza group? For what? To cash in on the threat of an all ghoul mafia? Why would they even trust those ghouls? Humans were nothing but food to them.

 

"Nice of you to call me in today," Izaya beamed at Shiki.

 

The man – a lot older than the flea – is surrounded by bodyguards. They need him for information, but they cannot trust Izaya. Who would trust a ghoul? What if he was a double agent? He didn't work solely for Awakusu-kai. He could be working for the White Gate...

 

Shiki only saw another use for the young man.

 

Garbage disposal.

 

Shiki reclined on the sleek sofa. "You know why you're here, Orihara-kun."

 

"Yes, yes," said Izaya. "For a feast."

 

Shiki shrugged. "If you want to call it that." Then, he snapped his fingers and his men brought in a few of the group's traitors. They kicked and screamed to no avail. They didn't smell good. No... Shiki smelled much better – mainly because the man took care of himself. Izaya could smell the drugs and alcohol in their blood and organs... They wouldn't taste very good... But, he didn't want his sisters - or Shizuo, to an extent – to eat such foul food.

 

"Thanks for the meal," Izaya muttered, crouching next to one of the men. He had blue eyes... Circle lenses? The ghoul frowned before snapping the man's neck. He'd rather not eat someone's contacts so he gouged out the man's eyes next. He'd save them for later... Maybe a snack? After he'd peel the lenses off, of course.

 

Izaya killed them quietly and quickly. He who loves humans... It's terrible that he had to eat them.

 

Shiki and his men watched the one-man-buffet, disgust in the mens' eyes. Shiki didn't show his true feelings about the whole cannibalism thing. Probably was okay with it, just for the convenience. The Awakusu-kai didn't have to worry about disposing of bodies when they were connected with a ghoul like Orihara.

 

Shiki clicked his tongue. "This is what will happen to you if you betray me," he said to the men standing by his sofa. "Don't let me catch another one of you helping the White Gate ever again." He dismissed them with a wave.

 

Now the two of them were alone.

 

Shiki crossed his legs at the knee. He just gave off the scent of power and self-assurance, not typical for a human. It was so fascinating!

 

"You didn't save anything for your sisters," Shiki observed.

 

"Those guys who betrayed you used a lot of drugs and drank plenty of alcohol... Pretty recently too," Izaya said, licking at his chapped lips. "Perhaps that's what the White Gate bribed them with... Though it doesn't seem like enough reason to betray the most powerful yakuza in Tokyo. You, of course, could have provided them with their vices, Shiki-san."

 

Shiki nodded. "You still haven't gotten more information yet?" Izaya already told the man that the Ghoul Restaurant and the White Gate were linked by Sugiyama. Unfortunately, there was little info about the man online. Izaya needed to investigate in person. ...With a disguise...? Perhaps.

 

"No," he answered.

 

Shiki's eyebrows rose. "You better not be lying and working with Sugiyama-san, Orihara-kun."

 

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me working with him," Izaya said. "I tend to not help people who try to eat me."

 

"Ghouls... can eat other ghouls?"

 

"Yes, Shiki-san," Izaya said. "Ghouls can eat other ghouls, but normally they taste just as bad as human food. Eating other ghouls will cause a sharp increase in the RC cells, and create a new hunting organ. Using this new hunting organ before it fully develops causes lapses in judgement, memory, and so on, but is generally more powerful." Izaya gave the information out for free and Shiki took it in.

 

This man who was the living definition of the word 'strong' looked jealous for a mere second. "Have you, Orihara-kun?"

 

Izaya avoided eye contact. "Of course not, Shiki-san," he said. "A mind is a terrible thing to lose."

 

* * *

 

 

It was cold out. The seasons were changing. Soon... it'd be winter time. Izaya hated winter. It was just too cold for him. He might have enjoyed the season more if he wore a thicker jacket... or even closed the ones he had from time to time. But no, he settled for style instead of function.

 

Izaya didn't drive. He mostly walked or took public transportation.

 

It was strange. Actually being able to go about Ikebukuro without the brute screaming his name and throwing things at him... Other people noticed too. They stared. They whispered. But nobody did dared to meet his eyes. The price of being one of the three dangerous men of Ikebukuro, he supposed.

 

If only the White Gate hadn't attacked his sisters... He might have actually helped them... Izaya didn't have any acquaintances that were fellow ghouls. Real ghouls, not artificial ones like Shizuo... And were they even acquaintances? More like, former mortal foes that have somewhat adapted to having the same diet.

 

There was no solution but to destroy them from the inside, right?

 

He didn't need Shiki's help for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	10. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People  
> In the Middle

 

Shizuo examined his abdomen. There's an angry red _mark_ from his surgery. It wouldn't heal, wouldn't disappear, even with his new superhuman healing rate. It's just _there_ and it offended him... Reminding him of how his humanity had been stripped away without his consent.

 

“Shinra,” he said. “Will this ever, you know, get better?”

 

It wasn't the only scar on his body. He had plenty from his fights with Izaya. (In his defense, the flea moved fast and had that damn switchblade.) But, this new scar is definitely the angriest and ugliest looking.

 

Shinra frowned and pushed back his glasses. “I'm afraid not, Shizuo,” he answered. “But, on the plus side, that'll be the last of your scars.” They were both seated in Shinra's living room. Two cups of coffee rested on the table. A mug of tea was set for Celty, whenever she got home.

 

 

“Oh.” He wasn't sure just how to feel about that. On one hand it was great that he didn't have to worry about Kasuka's reactions to his injuries, but on the other... he had to fucking eat people.

 

“Hey, Shizuo,” said Shinra. “You know what's really cool about ghouls?” Oh no, the doctor was excited now. When Shinra got excited, things generally became dangerous. “Ghouls can't be hurt by things like guns or knives!”

 

“Shinra, I got stabbed through the hand with a pen and I didn't feel it,” he growled out. Was Shinra telling him he had a ghoul attribute from the very beginning?

 

“No, no, no,” he said, shaking his hands rapidly. “Knives or guns or whatever can't cut or bruise or physically harm you.”

 

Shizuo's eyebrows rose. ...Why didn't Izaya tell him this? This was kinda important. “...Really?” He wouldn't have to try to superglue cuts anymore? And that flea couldn't randomly stab him anymore... Even better.

 

“Unless they're coated with a layer of RC cells,” Shinra admitted. “That would in fact hurt you.”

 

“RC cells,” Shizuo repeated. The term sounded familiar, but he didn't remember what they were.

 

“You have a relatively low level of them,” muttered Shinra. “Though, if you want to increase them and make your kagune stronger, consider eating ghouls.” He smiled benevolently but his words were chilling. “I'd love to see some of that kind of cannibalism. That seems like it'd be interesting...”

 

“Shinra,” said Shizuo. “Stop while you're ahead. I don't even want to eat humans, and here you are telling me to eat ghouls. That's like double the cannibalism! I don't even know what to call it... Does that even count as cannibalism? What am I, really? Human? Or ghoul?”

 

“Shizuo Heiwajima. You're Shizuo Heiwajima,” said Shinra. “It doesn't matter what species you technically are. You're the bartender friend of mine with a short temper and a big heart.”

 

“That's- that's sweet of you, Shinra,” Shizuo said. He was lucky to have such good friends like Shinra and Celty. They were strange and sometimes really weird, but... weren't all the people of Ikebukuro like that...?

 

“Aww, don't you start to cry!” Shinra teased.

 

“Okay, that's enough,” said Shizuo, rubbing his temples. His phone rang out a jingle. Someone texted him...

 

“Ooh, who's that?” asked Shinra. “A ghoulfriend?” He laughed at his own terrible pun.

 

“It's Izaya.”

 

“Close enough,” whispered the underground doctor, just asking to get beat up by the stronger man..

 

 

The text read simply: _'It's Izaya. Going underground. Please take care for my sisters, Shizu-chan!_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _´_ _ヮ_ _´)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_ _'_

 

“Looks like he's doing something shady,” Shizuo mentioned, putting away the phone without bothering to respond.Like he needed to be told to take care of those girls. Izaya wasn't a responsible caretaker; Shizuo at least took great care of Kasuka! (Ignoring that one time he tried to throw the fridge at him. He could control his temper much better now! He had been dealing with the flea for a while without attempting to murder him.)

 

 

“But when isn't he doing something shady?” Shinra asked. “He _is_ an informant plus he also eats people.”

 

Shizuo brushed a hand through his blond hair. He needed to dye it soon... The roots were showing.

 

“When's Celty coming back?” Shizuo asked. He needed to change the topic... The headless woman was out on a job when he first came over an hour ago. Was it really taking that long?

 

Shinra frowned. “She should have gotten home by now... It was just a quick delivery job for the Awakusu-Kai...”

 

“She works for them too?” Shizuo asked. Who else worked for that damn yakuza?

 

“We sometimes do business with them,” says Shinra. “It's a funny story... Ah you see, Shiki-san, their leader, actually has a copy of my apartment key...”

 

Shizuo raised one eyebrow. “Okay, so, pretty much everyone I know is working for this Shiki-san. Great. What else? Oh, let me guess, Simon's a ghoul.”

 

Shinra smiled awkwardly. “Well, um, actually...”

 

“No.”

 

“But yes. That was a really good guess, Shizuo. You should purchase some lottery tickets,” suggested Shinra.

 

“This would explain why he thought those sushi combinations would taste good...” Shizuo muttered. “Why couldn't I stay with Simon?” He ignored the horrible advice.

 

“Look, Shizuo, I never told you just who brought you and Kichi-chan in,” he said, referring to that horrible surgery that had changed his life. “It was Izaya. He rushed you over and told me to _save_ you. Like, I didn't need any encouragement; you're my friend, I would save you no matter what. But I also kinda want my two friends to stop trying to kill each other and all, so I might have kinda forced you two to get along and all, but come on! Like for real, Erica's right!”

 

“What?” What has Erica said...? What was she right about?

 

“Oops! I've said too much,” said Shinra, covering his mouth. “You'll find out on your own,” he continued. “Hopefully, if she's right...”

 

Celty slammed the door closed at that moment and Shinra jumped up. “Celty, my dear, welcome home! –Ahh-!” He screamed in shock, noticing the rips and blood on her bodysuit.

 

She fished out her PDA. _[I was attacked by ghouls of all things! They knew I was on a job for the Awakusu-kai! But... how did they know...??]_ She was understandably shaken up. Celty even made a few typos.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” asked Shizuo, standing up.

 

“Do you need me to patch you up? How serious are your injuries?” Shinra shot out the questions rapidly.

 

 _[No, nothing major... A few scrapes]_ she admitted. _[I'm going to take a shower... Most of the blood isn't mine.]_

 

“Oooh! Do you want me to join you?” Shinra asked.

 

Celty punched the man in the stomach. _[Pervert!]_

 

Shizuo sighed and shook his head sadly. His friends were strange, but it wasn't really a bad thing... most of the time...

 

What worried him was the fact that another person close to him was attacked. First Mairu and Kururi. Now Celty...

 

Just who would be next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :))


	11. Dismantling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heaven's opened  
> Rain poured down

Usually, Shizuo and the twins leave the tv on, even when nobody is watching.

 

He never thought that _leaving_ a tv on would ever help anyone. Maybe help Shizuo by antagonizing Izaya, who paid all of the bills. The reporter – who had _ridiculously_ bright blue hair – was new to the business and wasn't as professional as he could have been.

 

He coughed a few times– to clear his throat? to stall?

 

“There is a murderer loose in Tokyo,” he announced, reading it off of one of his papers. “So far, three victims have been found, but it is suspected that there are more... All victims have been middle-aged men in the upper-middle class. Chunks have been taken out from them. This killer, not only kills their victims, but eats part of them too. We will go now to Chihiro-chan, in the field.”

 

Shizuo sat down on the sofa... Cannibal killer? It had to be a ghoul! ...Unless there literally was a cannibal running around in town... He wouldn't put anything past the people of Ikebukuro.

 

The woman looked severe with her hair tied back. She seemed to not be used to her hair being up, since she tried to tuck hair behind her ear. Izaya would have loved to analyze her nervous behavior...

 

“I am here, close where all of the bodies was found,” she says into the microphone. “Ikebukuro, Tokyo... A curfew will be in effect until the killer, or killers, is caught. At 7pm, people should return to or stay in their homes and make sure their doors and windows are closed. Any person found outside after 7 will be brought to a police station for questioning.”

 

The twins liked to stay out late...

 

“Oi, Kururi, Mairu,” he called out. They were in their room, hopefully doing their homework.

 

The door opened relatively quickly. Mairu walked over. “What happened, Shizuo?” There was a bit of blood on the corner of her mouth. Oh? She and Kururi were snacking instead of doing their homework? He felt his temples pulse as he fought back the wave of irrational anger. Otherwise, she looked like how an innocent teenager would...

 

“Some bodies have been found missing some parts,” he said. “So they're putting a curfew in place. Be home by 7pm until they find who it is... Or until everything calms down.”

 

She blinked slowly. “...Oh.” She didn't know just what to say.

 

“Do you think it's a ghoul?” he asked.

 

“It... it couldn't be,” Mairu said, trying to figure out just _what_ the killer was. “Unless... the killer is a newly made one-eyed ghoul, like you. Someone who isn't used to our kind of hunger would go on a killing spree to feed...”

 

“Another one-eyed ghoul...” Shinra! D-did Shinra operate on someone else? “I'm calling Shinra,” he said, pulling out his cellphone. “Don't forget to do your homework.”

 

Mairu stuck her tongue out at him before returning to Kururi.

 

He shook his head... Those two really ate a lot... With Izaya doing something, something probably illegal or dangerous, they needed to preserve what meat they still had left over from his last _delivery_. Shizuo turned his attention back the fact that Shinra may have created another _monster._ The phone rung four times before the doctor picked up.

 

“How can I help you, Shizuo?” he sang out, clearly in a good mood...

 

“Did you see that news report?” he asked.

 

“Huh?” Shinra said. He sounded so confused. “Er... no?”

 

“There's some cannibal killer on the loose. Mairu suggested that it could be a one-eyed ghoul... like me,” Shizuo said. “You haven't had to complete any organ transplants lately, have you Shinra?” He really shouldn't suspect his friend of creating another human-fleshing-eating _thing_ but honestly, Shinra was the first person that his mind jumped to.

 

“No! Of course not!” he objected very passionately... “And you know there are multiple underground doctors right?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Yeah, there's a lot of us...” he said. “I didn't perform any major surgeries lately and I would flat out refuse to create any more artificial ghouls-- no offense!”

 

“No offense taken.”

 

“I know some, but otherwise, we're kinda competing in our fields. Izaya's the informant, not me!” Shinra laughs light-heartedly... He wasn't really taking this seriously.

 

“Alright, bye.” Shizuo needed to charge his phone... Honestly, maybe Izaya had the right idea by owning several phones... At least _one_ would be fully charged at one moment at any given time...

* * *

 

 

The most powerful ghouls had to be _kakuja_ ghouls-- ghouls that 'evolved' by eating other ghouls.

 

Though, not a lot of ghouls actually wanted to eat other ghouls. No... They usually tasted terrible though not as bad as human food if human food could actually provide their bodies with nutrients... Usually, kakuja ghouls were produced when there were too many ghouls in one area or when food was scarce.

 

Unluckily, it seemed that both were the case.

 

“It's the stupid doctor's fault!” Kou complained. She was one of the underlings – like him... “He's creating so many half-ghouls without considering how they're drawing human attention!” Her hair, a neon pink, also drew human attention... Her nickname among ghoul was Flamingo. Not threatening whatsoever.

 

Izaya went by Nakura now, without a nickname so far. He wore a red wig and heavy perfume. Some of the older ghouls mocked him for smelling like gross peppermint, but it covered up his usual scent.

 

“Kou-chan,” he drew out. “We can't stop the doctor. We're just lowly servants of the Gate.” He simpered at the younger girl, which made her take a step back.

 

“You need to stop doing that Nakura-san! You're scary when you smile...” Izaya laughed. She wasn't as amusing as humans, but her reactions were interesting to observe even if they were not as volatile as Shizuo's...

 

“Yes, you've told me that before,” he said, walking ahead. She was short and had to almost jog to catch up after a second. “So, what are we to do to stop this mysterious Doctor X?” Ghouls becoming public and not just urban legends would help him destroy the White Gate... but, he wouldn't allow his real identity be discovered.

 

“Us? ...probably nothing,” she pouted, angry at how hopeless her situation was. “But Sugiyama-sama! He will know just what to do!”

 

Probably not, he thought to himself. The high ranking member of the White Gate and the Ghoul Restaurant's owner was dangerously unstable. He didn't care about the White Gate very much... But, his meals? Oh, eating was all the man seemed to think about. And Sugiyama had an unsatisfiable taste for one-eyed ghouls.

 

“Well, we're supposed to report to him anyway,” he said much too cheerfully for her taste. The two ghouls – both full, natural – had been sent to watch some members of the Awakusu-kai and learn their patterns. The prominent men would be assassinated and left like the bodies the half-breeds kept on leaving behind. Izaya thought it wasteful. That's why he had already warned Shiki.

 

Every member of the White Gate had some sort of place to stay at. It was like a hive of human-eating carnivores!

 

But only Sugiyama had been given a room for his _experiments._

 

Izaya doesn't really care too much about ghouls. But these half-ghouls had once been human... And nobody was supposed to hurt his precious humans... well, with the exception of him of course.

 

The room is long and narrow with a chair and very little furniture. A one-eyed ghoul is tied up to the chair, crying hysterically. Oh...? Izaya noticed the missing fingers and toes.

 

“Hello Sugiyama-sama!” cried out Kou, completely ignoring the traumatized and bloody ghoul. She was Sugiyama's #1 fan...

 

The eccentric man had been looking almost lovingly at his victim. The was blood smeared across his cheek. “Oh, Kou-chan, Nakura-kun,” he said, a bright smile for them on his face. “I trust you've returned with the information?”

 

“Yes!” she said.

 

“That's great news,” he murmured before stealing a glance back to his victim. “Though, I don't think we should discuss such matters in front of an audience... Are you feeling peckish?” Before either could reply, he cut off the man's index and middle finger with his _pulsing_ rinkaku.

 

Kou took it, gladly, and gobbled it up.

 

“Not hungry,” Izaya said. Also, the screaming man who was regrowing those very fingers kinda made one not want to eat...

 

Sugiyama took a bite of the finger. “One-eyed's taste the best!” he offered. “This would be a hit at my restaurant!” He looked absolutely overzealous at the thought...

 

“You're right!” chimed in Kou. “You'd bring your customers back after you let half of the last party's meal leave.”

 

His face soured.

 

Izaya let out a laugh. “Oh, Sugiyama-san, you shouldn't play with your food. Why would you let them get away?”

 

“At the time, I found myself a delicacy: a mythical one-eyed ghoul... Thinking he was the only one of his kind, I freed him to keep him for myself,” he explained. Izaya gritted his teeth. Shizuo was _his_ monster. “But, to my delight, there seems to be an overabundance of these delicacies just wandering around Tokyo, confused and lost... They just wanted a helping hand...” His half-lidded gaze was filled with sadism.

 

Kou clasps her hands, listening intently.

 

“So... you lie to them?” he asked.

 

“What...? No, no,” Sugiyama denied. “They want someone to guide them, but it's only fair that the weak will be eaten...”

 

That logic... was pretty flawed, but Izaya doesn't want to argue further. His love of philosophy doesn't extend to the ramblings of a half-mad half-kakuja.

 

* * *

 

 

There were three people in charge of the White Gate.

 

Sugiyama.

 

The Rabbit.

 

And the Clown.

 

Honestly, they were all extremists who advocated for ghoul supremacy...

 

If those three were killed, the White Gate would fall apart as fighting for leadership broke out. ...Izaya just had to wait until the time was right for him to take them out one by one, Sugiyama being his first target.

 

The Rabbit and Clown left the room in silence. Their shoulders brushed. Izaya had to conclude that they're close friends or lovers to not be bothered by the close physical contact... So, separating them would be difficult...

 

“Sugiyama-san,” Izaya said suddenly. “May I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Yes, of course, Nakura-kun,” said Sugiyama, almost patronizingly. “What do you need?”

 

“...You've been eating half-ghouls,” said Izaya. “And... I wanted to know if that would have the same effect as eating regular ghouls...”

 

“Yes, I think,” he answered. “My RC cell level has risen. Not as dramatically as it could have if I had eaten normal ghouls, according to the Madame.” The Madame was a ghoul who worked as an underground doctor, like Shinra and Doctor X, but only worked for members of the White Gate. “But... normal ghouls taste rancid! You'd understand, right, Nakura-kun? You don't eat that often do you... The White Gate needs its members to be strong. Don't forget that.”

 

The other ghoul walked away camly.

 

Was that... was that a thinly veiled threat?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


	12. Newspaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Causing problems makes you famous.

 

> _-_ _Hey did u hear??_
> 
> _-what?_
> 
> _-Izaya Orihara, tht information broker, he's missing! :o_
> 
> _-Missing? Did his family report?_
> 
> _-_ _No, but he hasnt been in Ikebukuro in a while_
> 
> _-maybe he's on vacation_
> 
> _-maybe he's with shizushizu??_
> 
> _-omg! yasss_
> 
> _-yaoi fangirls r everywhere mann..._

 

Shizuo grimaced at the comment thread on the Dollars site. Usually there was a grain of truth in all the rumors, but the people who were gossiping were just speculating... Shizuo could guess on his own. Izaya wasn't hiding out with him (and the twins) and his family sure as hell didn't report him. (Where was this guy's mom and dad?)

A beep signified that a new thread had been created.

Shizuo clicked on it, to see what was going on.

A blurry picture taken by a phone's shitty camera. There was a person with red, glistening tentacles coming out from their lower back. A kagune, Shizuo realized... And a corpse with visible bitemark and missing limbs was next to the ghoul.

Comments were made rapidly.

> _-is this real?_
> 
> _-ew!_
> 
> _-what is this?!_
> 
> _-Is this the cannibal killer?_
> 
> _-Are those TENTACLES?_

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows... Why would someone create a thread for that photo without any sort of caption too? Could it have been a human who took the picture? Or a ghoul? Or maybe even something else entirely... Creatures like Celty did exist...

The poster... didn't have an ID... How did they even get onto the website then? Shizuo wasn't too good with tech, but that seemed impossible. And other people noticed too...

"Rinkaku," said Kururi, startling him.

"That's the name of it?" he asked. While Izaya's kagune was an ukaku, and his was a bikaku, the ghoul captured on camera had a rinkaku. Shizuo didn't know anything about that type of kagune.

She nodded. Mairu was next to him taking a good look at the man...

From the back, it looked vaguely like Sugiyama, but Shizuo couldn't prove anything. He didn't know the man's kagune type... Also, it was blurry and probably not solid evidence that the ghoul was also the killer... If that were true, that would disprove his and Mairu's theory of more half-ghouls being created for some sick purpose.

"Whoever took that picture is so dead," Mairu muttered.

"Huh? Why?" asked Shizuo.

"Ghouls are pretty secretive," said Mairu. "I mean, who would let a bunch of human-eating creatures live peacefully in a world that rejects the supernatural?" Sometimes, she sounded like her brother... It was worrying.

"Jail," said Kururi. "Imprisonment. Cannibalism bad."

"That's true," chimed in Mairu. "Not all ghouls kill humans, but there's still a good portion who do. If ghouls do become public with this guy, who's either a copycat killer or the real one, going around leaving partially eaten bodies, we'll all be persecuted."

Shizuo grumbled. "At least it's only on the Dollars website..." he said.

"Yeah," Kururi said.

"But it could spread," Mairu insisted. "There's a good portion of people living in our area who are part of the Dollars and _like_ to spread rumors... I bet it'll be on other forums soon enough."

Shizuo clicked the 'report thread' button... An admin had to take it down. The picture was very graphic... There were young teenagers in the Dollars.

"Save," said Kururi. She had a point... People could simply save the picture to their device and upload it somewhere else...

"Nothing we can do about that," dismissed Mairu.

* * *

  


The curfew pretty much killed the bar's business. Shizuo was given a vacation. No pay, of course, but the twins had access to Izaya Orihara's multiple bank accounts. (Really not responsible... Shizuo was going to have to give the shorter man a lecture about letting his teenage sisters access that insane amount of money...)

So what was he supposed to do all day while Mairu and Kururi were (hopefully) in school?

Watch tv.

Which meant channel surfing since most of the shows weren't interesting.

He stopped on a news channel.

A grey haired anchorman was talking about a new lead to the cannibal killer case.

He couldn't believe that that goddamn picture was on the news. Sure, it came with some censorship and a warning beforehand, but otherwise it was the same one he had seen...

"This photo- which has now been circulated through various online forums – is suspected of being a picture of the cannibal killer," he read. "Police are unsure of where this photo first came from or if it hasn't been edited. If you recognize the man in the photo, please all the number on the screen." While he was talking, neon red numbers showed up on the screen.

The co-anchorman next to him, much younger, cracked a joke. "Well, if it is edited, it is sure one strange porn video!"

The older man scowled. That wasn't appropriate to say on national television. He was so gonna get in trouble for that... "Jokes aside, Mashima-kun," the man said,"this is a serious matter. The curfew is still in place. Please be safe, citizens of Tokyo."

Shizuo flipped the cable box off. He didn't want to watch meaningless news reports about cute puppies or whatever gimmick they were trying now... He sighed...

He took a walk around town... Honestly, what was he supposed to do? Staying in the Orihara residence with nothing to do would only grate on his nerves.

Shizuo passed by that coffee shop- the one Izaya had told him that was run by ghouls – and decided to drink a cup or two. He'd be less lonely when the girls came back from school- 5:45 sharp, they promised.

"Shizuo-kun?" ...He hadn't heard that voice since middle school!

Shizuo looked up to see his old friend, and sempai, Tom Tanaka. The older man smiled kindly. What was he doing at the coffee shop? Shizuo blinked. Well, if the owners forbade non-ghouls from entering the place, people would get suspicious.

"Tom-san!" he greeted. "What a coincidence running into you here? How are you, by the way?"

The man took the seat across from Shizuo and sat down. "I'm doing fine. How are you?" His brows furrowed as he stared at Shizuo's eyepatch... "Are you... are you okay? You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

Shizuo laughed and it came out more nervously than he would have liked. "Oh, you know how it is..."

Tom shook his head. "So, how long have you been going to this cafe?"

"This is actually my second visit," he admitted. "But the coffee's good so I'll definitely be a regular."

Tom grinned happily. "Then we'll have plenty of chances to catch up with one another. I'll order myself a cup too." He waved over a waitress, who surprisingly rushed over to take his order. "One black coffee," he said while taking out his wallet.

"No, no," the waitress said, shaking her head. "It's on the house."

Tom shrugged, accepting it. When she walked away to make the drink, he returned to their conversation. "So... how's Kasuka-kun?"

"Kasuka? Oh, he's fine. Shooting another movie," Shizuo said with a smile. "I can't wait to see how it goes... I'll tell you when it'll be out in theaters."

"That's good to hear... Kasuka-kun's doing well in his job. I've seen some of his movies. They're great! ...Oh, how's your job?" he asked.

Shizuo sighed. "I work late night shifts as a bartender... except, with this curfew in place, I can't work. So, I'm pretty much on vacation until that guy is caught."

"Oh," he let out, his eyebrows raised. "Well, I'm sure the cops will catch the killer. It will just take time. Shizuo, ...how's your financial situation? If you don't mind me asking, that is..." He looked concerned for his former lowerclassman. "Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry, Tom-san," Shizuo reassured. "I'll be fine. Just bored out of my mind."

"Haha, you're bored? I'm a debt collector and with some of the things I see... I wish _I_ could be _bored!_ "

Shizuo laughed. "Like what?"

"There was this one man whose house was filled with random creepy dolls," Tom said. "He collected an insane amount of them, yet he didn't save up enough money to pay off his debts." Tom had too many stories which involved hoarders buying more things instead of paying off previous debts... Some rich people had the money, but just didn't pay for ridiculous reasons. "Say, Shizuo-kun, if you ever want to work part-time for me as my bodyguard... you should give me a call." He gave the other man a business card. "But right now, I really need to go. I have an appointment to keep."

"See you around, Tom-san," said Shizuo. That business card was pretty professional, but it didn't quite say his occupation. Just a number and an address... Huh... If he couldn't work as a bartender, he might as well work for his old friend.

* * *

  


Two more pictures surfaced while he was away.

Both of them from the Ghoul Restaurant... So, whoever's been taking those photos is betraying the White Gate, Shizuo mused. They were likely going to be found and... what happens to people who betray yakuza?

According to some of Kasuka's movies, they just... _disappear._

How long would it take for the White Gate to find their _traitor_?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading as always! i guess a merry christmas, lol. this isn't christmas-y or holiday-y at all, but...


	13. Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up to his neck in selfish pride

“There has to be some reason you don't eat as much as everyone else...” muttered Kou. Both of them were dressed up in fancy clothes, with masks on their faces. The two ghouls sat together at the Ghoul Restaurant watching as their meal was 'prepared.'

 

“I guess you could say I'm watching my weight, Kou-chan,” said Izaya with a wink.

 

She huffed. “You already weigh less than me. You don't need to diet, Nakura-san.”

 

Izaya shrugged. “I also don't like to hear my food screaming,” he said. “Makes one lose his appetite.”

 

Kou laughed. “You are the strangest ghoul I've ever met.” She looked down as plates with the raw meat were placed on their table. The masked waiter walked away. She leaned closer to Izaya. “Nakura-san, even if you aren't hungry, you should eat so that Sugiyama-sama won't get mad at you. The restaurant is his pride and joy.”

 

Izaya smiled. “Yes, yes. Wouldn't want to be lectured, ne?”

 

She shook her head. “You've seen what he's capable of...” Why yes, the whole torturing prisoners by eating them thing...

 

Then Kou picked up the fork and knife and began to eat her meal. Izaya watched before doing the same. He could feel Sugiyama's eyes land on the two of them...

 

The man got up from his seat and walked over to them when they finished the dishes. “Kou-chan, Nakura-kun, what did you think of your meal?”

 

“It was excellent, as expected, Sugiyama-sama,” said Kou.

 

He nodded and turned to Izaya expectantly. “Though the ambiance was a bit morbid, the food itself was quite delicious,” he said. Sugiyama smiled without showing his teeth. He probably had something stuck in them.

 

“Really? I think the ambiance is just fine,” he argued. “It stirs the blood.”

 

Izaya shrugged. “Each to his own, Sugiyama-san.”

 

* * *

 

Izaya's room was on the third floor. Tiny, with very little furniture. After all, he was new to the White Gate and didn't deserve a larger room. The paint of the walls was slowly chipping. Annoying... He'd never let his own apartment fall into such disrepair.

 

The bed wasn't that good either.

 

It was much too cold for his liking.

 

A loud knocking at his door tore him away from the brink of sleep. “Humans are raiding the Ghoul Restaurant!” an alarmed messenger yelled. “Put on your masks and rush over!” The man continued his message to all the other ghouls on the level.

 

Izaya locked the door before he tried to go to sleep. But, he pulled on the red wig quickly and sprayed on way too much of the peppermint perfume. Better safe than sorry... He needed to put on his mask too, huh... The White Gate was really prepared for anything. They made masks for each member so that people wouldn't be able to recognize a face.

 

His was rather plain... which could be explained away by the fact that he lacked a nickname and the mask maker didn't have much to work with. It was a black mask that covered his entire face, with the exception of the eyeholes. It wasn't designed for the wearer to eat while wearing it. Just to fight, kill the prey quickly, and take the body – the meal – far far away.

 

Izaya didn't lock the door when he left for the Restaurant.

 

* * *

 

“How's school?” asked Shizuo.

 

Mairu put down her fork (and the bloody bit of meat hanging off of it). “It's okay,” she said.

 

“Just okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Was... she hiding something? She was a teenager. He knew how teens could be... Kururi... He could trust her. She was the most responsible (and least troublesome) Orihara. She wasn't even eating at the moment. Their supplies were low...

 

“News,” she said from her spot in front of the television. Wow, Kururi was sitting too close to the tv set. Sure enough, it was a live feed from the Ghoul Restaurant. The Special Assault Team – a _counterterrorism_ force – was rushing into the place... They were armored and carrying guns, though it'd be useless against any ghoul's kagune, provided that the ghoul wasn't starved. Those humans were marching to their deaths, the three of them knew.

 

The first ghoul was wearing a red demon-like mask. They have some weird spiral kagune coming out from their shoulder. The SAT members were shocked and fired immediately.

 

The bullets can't harm the ghoul.

 

They're not plated with RC cells.

 

Three SAT members' heads roll of their soldiers.

 

The reporter in the news helicopter could be heard vomiting. Shizuo blinked slowly. The Special Assault Team were called in, which would mean the government classified the killings as terrorism... They expected to surprise the ghouls. They didn't know that ghouls weren't like humans. They just didn't know. And now they were dead.

 

Kururi turned the cable off. “Bad,” she said.

* * *

 

“I can't believe I had to abandon my restaurant,” said Sugiyama, pacing back and forth. The Clown and the Rabbit watched him. He shook with fury. “I.. I... What am I going to do?” He'd been hosting a meal when the SAT showed up. Low ranking members of the White Gate were sent as a distraction so that he could get away.

 

The Clown and the Rabbit weren't wearing their masks.

 

The two were women in their early thirties. Their faces were identical, but the Rabbit's hair was black while the Clown's was white. It made Sugiyama uneasy. They weren't sisters, right?

 

“You will lay low,” said the Rabbit. “You have lost your Restaurant. Nothing to it.” Her voice doesn't fluctuate. She really didn't care about his stupid restaurant. It had been a ticking time bomb that finally went off.

 

He huffed and turned away from the two. “How could you say that?”

 

“You still got your snack lock up and away,” said the Clown. “But, you might get another. We have a spy on our hands. No kidding.” Her face twisted into a gleeful smile.

 

“Oh?” said Sugiyama. “Are you sure?”

 

“Three photos have been leaked so far,” said the Rabbit. “All centering you, Sugiyama.”

 

“You've both talked about this before?”

 

“I don't hide anything from Rab-pyon!” said the Clown. “You needa watch your back. Someone has obviously infiltrated the White Gate. Could it be one of the new recruits?”

 

“...There's Kou-chan and Nakura-kun,” he said. “I don't have most of their names memorized just yet. How do we investigate?”

 

“Just leave it to me,” said the Clown. “I think I'll have a little sniff here and there.”

 

 


	14. Strange Phenomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking of an escape  
> But the place was well guarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! there are mentions of torture in this chapter! it's not very descriptive, but I'm mentioning just in case if someone would be uncomfortable or triggered.

_-raid on ********* last night?_   
_-100+ men are dead_   
_-lots more injured too_   
_-ghouls. It gotta be ghouls guyz!_   
_-what's a 'ghoul?'_   
_-a ghoul looks like a human, acts like a human, but EATS humans!_   
_-huh? That's just crazy. Those guys are just an urban legend. Nobody's stupid enough to believe in them._   
_-then explain why those 'humans' had tentacles and spikes and STUFF coming out of them_   
_-..._   
_-thought so_   
_-tentacles! Uwah! Do you know what these ghouls could do with those???_   
_-people died and u r going for hentai... -_-_   
_\- I told u the yaoi fangirls were everywhere_

 

If ghouls became known to the Japanese public... they'd be persecuted... Shizuo didn't want that to happen. It's not like he had any control in becoming one of the cannibalistic creatures. It was either that or dying... and he wasn't done living yet.

 

He turned off the computer and lied down on the couch.

 

 _I could take a nap_ , he thought to himself. But his phone went off. Who the hell was texting him when he was trying to sleep.

 

It was Izaya.

 

 _SOS_ , read the text and that was it. What had the flea gotten into? 'Going underground' before. Now he needed to be rescued... He didn't even provide a location. What the hell was he supposed to do? Track him by scen-- oh. Oh. He used to do that all the time, but Kururi was better with scents anyway...

 

... _Should_ he bring two teenage girl to wherever Izaya needed rescuing from?

 

But he couldn't disregard the fact that they were two flesh-eating ghouls and he wasn't very knowledgeable of ghoul... 'politics.' The two girls might know how to handle it better than him...

 

With Kururi's sense of smell, Mairu's intelligence, and his brute strength... they could pretty much take on anyone. Izaya probably didn't need immediate rescuing. The flea was good at running and hiding... He'd... be fine...

 

He just... had to be...

* * *

 

 

The girls came home a few hours later.

 

“We gotta rescue your brother,” he said. Shizuo was blunt and straight to the point, nothing new... Their faces pale.

 

“Rescue Iza-nii?” asked Kururi.

 

“What? What happened? Where is he?” Mairu said. She was much more... panicked than Shizuo would have expected. Huh, he thought. She really does love him... She just hides it. Teenagers, he tsked.

 

 

“I dunno what happened,” Shizuo admitted. “But he needs rescuing. I might be known for finding Izaya by scent when I was still... fully human, but Kururi's nose knows best.”

 

Kururi nodded. “Go now?”

 

“The sooner we find Izaya, the better,” he said. “Who knows what sort of trouble he got himself into...”

 

Mairu nodded. “Let's go to his apartment first,” she said.

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“Scent,” Kururi said. It'd be easier to find him if she had something with his scent on it... Not wanting to walk, the three of them took the train. They had only two hours to search for the flea before the curfew went in place... He... shouldn't be that hard to track down...

 

 

The apartment is spacious and clean, as expected from Izaya Orihara. It was also enormous! Shizuo gritted his teeth. Wow, did that guy flaunted his money. There wasn't any dust on the wooden tables and chairs...

 

“He couldn't have been missing too long,” said Shizuo.

 

“Iza-nii has a secretary. She could have cleaned,” Mairu said. Why the hell did that guy even need a secretary? Did she even know what he really did in his incredibly shady job?

 

Kururi nodded, agreeing with her sister. “Smell human.” Did she even know her boss was a human-eating creature that professed his love for humanity...?

 

“Thought so,” said Mairu, walking to a room. “Come on, let's grab something of his.” His clothing stinks the most of him, Kururi seems to think. Why else would she dig through the closet, throwing things around? She stopped once she found the familiar, fur-lined jacket. Seeing her hug it to herself and sniff was a bit strange... A bit sad... Would she hug her brother when they found him?

 

Kururi made a face.

 

“What's wrong?” asked Mairu. “Where is he?”

 

“Ikebukuro...” Right where they started from.

* * *

 

 

They knew.

 

They fucking knew.

 

The Clown was sniffing him. She was too close for his comfort. “Clown-san,” he drew out. “Just... what are you doing? If you like peppermint, I can recommend the perfume to you.”  
She wasn't wearing her mask. She didn't have to since they were 'safe' inside of the White Gate's headquarters. Her lips curled up in a smile much like his own. “Say, Nakura-kun, isn't it suspicious how you wear that perfume? Almost like you're trying to cover something up...”

 

A battle between two skilled liars... A risky game that he couldn't afford to lose.

 

“No,” he said. “Not as suspicious as multiple people running around Tokyo wearing masks.”

 

“Oh?” The Clown chuckled. “You're very calm for someone who's being interrogated. Perhaps you've been interrogated before. After all, we have nothing on you but the things you've told us. We trusted you because you're a ghoul, one of us, but I can't help to think that our trust was misplaced.”

 

“What makes you think that I'm not to be trusted?” he asked, lip thrusted out in a childish pout.

 

“You must know that there's a traitor within,” the Clown said. “And you are the most suspicious of our new recruits.”

 

He shook his head. “But what if it's not me. What if it's not someone new...” She cocked her head instinctively out of interest. “Perhaps... someone who has been here for a very long time...? Oh, how that kind of betrayal would sting...” He looked up, portraying the perfect image of sadness. “Isn't that right, Clown-san?”

 

Her face didn't show him how she truly felt about his speech. Disappointing, he thought.

 

“...Would that be all?” he asked.

 

She sighed. “Yes, that will be all.” Izaya could feel her eyes on him while he walked away. Creepy. The Clown smiled to herself. Yes... he had to be the traitor... Who was this 'Nakura' with skills in deception and manipulation? He and she were very similar in a way... Except for the fact that she had more years of experience.  
Ahhh, she had quite a few things to discuss with the Rabbit... and Sugiyama while she was at it.

* * *

 

 

Izaya... Izaya decided to screw this whole underground thing... He had enough evidence of suspicious things going on in the White Gate's headquarters along with the Ghoul Restaurant. It wouldn't be the first time he tipped something huge off to the police. (The only reason he and Shizuo haven't gotten in trouble for their dangerous fights in the city that generally destroyed a lot of public property...) He didn't need to personally destroy them...

 

Though the police would be useless when it came to the ghouls' kagune... At least it would force the White Gate to scatter.

 

...He didn't want to think about what would happen if the existence of ghouls was revealed... Yes, they'd be persecuted, but his family had already been attacked simply because he worked for a human yakuza...

 

If Izaya Orihara had to suffer, he'd make sure others did too.

 

He didn't have much in his room, just some clothes. His scent hung off of them... “Can't have that,” he said to himself while throwing the shirts and jeans into his bag. He had to eliminate his scent as much as possible... He wouldn't want to be tracked, ne?

 

“You're packing up... Nakura-kun?”

* * *

 

 

It was dark by the time they got back from Shinjuku. Mairu and Shizuo followed Kururi as she took bizarre twists and turns, seemingly avoiding some areas.

 

"Why don't we just go straight ahead?" Shizuo wondered at one point.

 

"Ghouls are territorial creatures," Mairu said. "Wouldn't want to piss off too many of them when only one of us can fight." Ghoul were pretty much cats, Shizuo scoffed. And it wasn't a good thing only he could fight. Yes, he was the strongest man of Ikebukuro, but he wasn't very proficient with his tail. How the hell was it even a 'hunting organ?'

 

 

"When are you guys gonna be able to fight?" he asked.

 

Mairu shrugged hopelessly. "Iza-nii was able to at our age," she said. "But... we just... can't use our kagunes yet." She sounded depressed about that.

 

"Do you know why?" he asked. There had to be a ghoul-doctor or something out there...

 

"Maybe... our RC cell level is too low," she said, turning the street corner. They waited for the the streetlight to change before crossing. And the only way to increase the RC level was to eat. Shizuo put two and two together.

 

"That's why you guys binge eat," he finished for her.

 

She laughed. "I guess..." Mairu bit her lip. "But, we should save our chat for later, Shizuo. Iza-nii might be in trouble." There was no 'might' about it. He just had to be in trouble. A lot of trouble. Why else would he call his mortal-foe for help?

 

The wail of a police car startled the three. Shizuo held his breath. They wouldn't stop, would they? The Izaya Orihara rescue squad still had time... His heart fell to his stomach when the police cruiser did stop and the window rolled down.

 

 

The middle-aged cop called out to them. "Eh, what are you three doing out so late? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He desperately needed to shave. His stubble did not look good.

 

"Yes, sir," said Mairu.

 

"I was taking my sisters home," Shizuo said. He was the adult. He should be in control of the situation... "They come home late and I don't want them to get hurt..."

 

"Good brother you girls got," the cop said with a laugh, that soon turned into a cough. He rolled up the window and drove away without another word.

 

"Big bro," Kururi mumbled.

 

"I guess we have two now," said Mairu, with a lopsided grin that withered soon after. One day was gone.

* * *

 

 

Had his message not gone out?

 

Had it... failed?

 

Did he text the wrong person?

 

Why else would he still be waiting for that protozoan! The blond had always been able to seek him out, and quickly too! What... what... went wrong? He knew... Shizu-chan had to have broken his phone out of anger sometime and never got it replaced or fixed because he's broke.

 

That didn't change his situation. He forced himself to pay greater attention instead of spacing out like he wanted to.

 

He never imagined that he would be the one chained to the chair in Sugiyama's torture room. His feet are cold. The tiles are colder... and sticky with his own blood. The aching is unbearable. All over his body, it felt like Shizu-chan finally managed to squish him with a stop sign or something. His shoulder blades felt like they've been rubbed raw and burned. He couldn't do much to alleviate his physical pain.

 

Violence... is a blood-thirsty thing...

 

But torture... Torture is premeditated, which made it more sick in Izaya's eyes. How could you plan to hurt someone over and over again and be satisfied by their screaming... their crying... their begging for the release of death. Which, of course, he wouldn't do. He wasn't one of his beloved humans. He was a  _god._

 

Sugiyama left him to heal...

 

_(How could he hurt a god such as him...?)_

 

But when would he come back?

 

It made him antsy. He would wiggle his fingers if (when?) they grow back.

 

Izaya was not weak in any way. But he wasn't eating well. The healing was slow and stung as much as the actual abuse inflicted by that sadistic man.

 

...His kagune... He couldn't understand why would another ghoul do that...?

 

The blindfold took away his sight, but he could still smell.

 

He could smell Sugiyama's heavy scent all around him, but the man couldn't be there. If he was... he'd continue, right? Izaya wiggled his wrists and the chains rattled. Shit, he thought. That was loud. The chains that bound his arms to the chair were too tight... It hurt, but not as much as his shoulder blades...

 

But, he could live without his arms or his hands or any limb for a while. They'd grow back. No problem. He could use enough force to rip them off and then escape. Izaya Orihara wasn't a damsel in distress.

 

He didn't want to... but... He had to bide his time...

 

At least until his kagune grew back.

 

(Or, less likely... for Shizuo to find him and throw a vending machine at Sugiyama's face.)

* * *

 

 

The next night brings thunderstorms.

 

Kururi frowned and chewed on her nails. "Iza-nii," she said. "Can't find."

 

Mairu flopped into the couch and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "I can't believe our luck... Why did it have to rain right now?"

 

"What's wrong with the rain?" he asked.

 

"Rain washes away scents, Shizuo," she said.

 

It clicked. Without Izaya's lingering scent, they wouldn't have a trail to follow. What good was a rescue-squad, if they couldn't find the person that needed rescuing...? Some cartoon played on the television, but they couldn't hear it. The volume was very low, almost at 0.

 

"What are we going to do?" she continued. They won't give up on the bastard. The two loved their brother, even if they hid that from the flea.

 

"Go back." Kururi looked determined.

 

"Yeah, we could go back to where we were yesterday and look for the source of his scent," Shizuo advised. It wasn't a perfect plan. What if Izaya was moved? What if they couldn't find him? "It'll be like one of our old chases." But they couldn't think negatively.

 

"Throwing vending machines certainty won't help our brother," Mairu cracked.

 

"Mm." Shizuo shrugged casually. He looked out of the window. The rain wasn't going to let up anytime that night. There was no chance they could search for him. At least not on that day. He flipped on the news report.

 

There was 60% chance of rain all week.

 

Not news that the Izaya Orihara rescue squad wanted to hear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :^)


	15. Black Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E R R O R

Ten days.

 

Ten whole fucking days.

 

That was just how long it took for them to find where Izaya Orihara was. Sickening... Who knows what could have happened to that bastard in that amount of time. Anything... They didn't want to think about it.

 

“Iza-nii,” Kururi breathed out. They crouched outside of the building, in some shrubs... which would look terribly suspicious, but nobody was around; it was fairly dark out too. Surely, they were out past curfew...

 

“He's in there?” asked Shizuo before whistling. It was fancy... and apartments were no doubt expensive. He'd break his neck before he could look at the top floor. ...Where would the flea be?

 

“No doubt about it,” said Mairu. “Everyone, hoods up, masks on.”

 

Mairu was the one who thought ahead with the masks. She bought three simple, white ones for them. They could be easily bought at any crafts store. Shizuo thought they were frickin' creepy. He put it on anyway... Better to keep his identity hidden.

 

They ~~(mainly Shizuo)~~ were ready to fight their way through...

 

But nobody stopped them.

 

It was like nobody was even home.

 

“...Did you get the right building?” asked Shizuo looking around.

 

“Yes...” confirmed Kururi. She sniffed, closing her eyes. “Follow.” She walked quickly down a hallway, then down a staircase to a room... He grimaced. Remnants of a door hung to its hinges. ...Something had broken it down. That didn't bode well for Izaya... “Iza-nii,” she said again.

 

“His scent trail came from here,” Mairu said, focused on the broken door.

 

Shizuo growled. “I don't like this... Mairu, Kururi, stay out. Yell if someone comes down the stairs.”

 

The room was even larger than he expected, but barren too. The floor was like a checkerboard. The only piece of furniture was a broken chair. The arms were ripped off violently. Next to it sat a... bucket. What the hell? He walked closer.

 

“Oh god...” It was filled to the top with fingers and toes, covered in blood. Weirdly enough, the nails were black as tar. Around the bucket and the chair was a whole hell lot of blood. Most of it was dried and cracking, but there was some smeared blood... Fresh.

 

The last thing in the room was a body.

 

Well... part of one.

 

He approached, and felt his stomach twist and turn. It was Sugiyama. His head was perfectly in tact, mouth frozen in shock and eyes wide open. He was afraid when he died... was he eaten? A good portion of his body was gone. Some bones had been gnawed on. Yeah... something ate him...

 

Was the one-eyed ghoul around?

 

Did he eat Sugiyama?

 

Was that what happened?

 

 

If so... where was _Izaya_ ? His scent was all over Sugiyama's body, however covered... in a layer of mint...? and something terribly sweet. Like pure molasses. ...He was afraid to connect the dots. Did _Izaya_ eat Sugiyama...?

 

“Nobody's here!” he called out. It... wasn't alive. No one was there... at least no living person.

 

He met the two girls. They looked distressed... He'd be too, if Kasuka was the one that went missing for ten whole days.

 

“What now?” asked Mairu.

 

“No Iza-nii.” Kururi looked upset.

 

“His scent's different now,” said Shizuo. “Is that even possible?”

 

Mairu's eyebrows furrowed, creating creases on her face. “That's... new. His scent has never changed so dramatically that Kururi couldn't locate it. Do you have something with his new scent on it?”

 

Shizuo thought about that body, so brutally ripped apart. “No.” The hope in Kururi's eyes faded. “But, I'm pretty sure my nose is enough to find him now.” Izaya could not have gone far... If it was Izaya who had eaten Sugiyama... did it mean that all that blood came out from the flea?

 

They nod. They _trust_ him.

 

The three returned up the stairs. Izaya's sweet scent was like a fruit gone overripe. It was too sweet. It hurt his nose. His scent only led up. After the second floor, bodies were scattered everywhere. All ghouls. All dead. The Orihara twins didn't say anything, but he could smell the anxiety hanging off of them.

 

The sound of chewing. Teeth grating against bones. Gross wet squelches. Those noises met their ears on the sixth floor.

 

A figure-- human? ghoul? Something else? – hung over another corpse, feeding itself. Billowing black wings cover its body, shielding it from their prying eyes. Mairu let out a squeak. The same smell of intolerable sweetness met their noses.

 

It froze in its place before turning to look at the three invaders. There was a leathery flap of skin growing from its neck. The weird growth covered the ghoul's face, like a beak.

 

Without making a sound, it launched itself at the Izaya Orihara rescue-squad.

 

 

Shizuo got out his kagune to block. That _thing_ couldn't be using a kagune. It didn't look like any kagune he'd seen so far! If it were an ukaku... wouldn't the monster attack from long distance? Instead, it used its enormous wings to whip at Shizuo.

 

“Oof!” he grunted.

 

The creature jumped backwards and shot out a rain of inky black feathers that cut like a certain informant's switchblades. He blocked them from hitting the girls. “Run away!” he hissed at them. “I'll get you when it's safe.”

 

They nodded and ran down the stairs.

 

Without them around, he didn't have to worry... He'd hate for any innocent person to get hurt... by him or the creature he was fighting.

 

He plucked one of the glass-like shards from his shoulder. “That didn't even hurt,” he said. The creature cocked its head. Was it processing his words? The wings flowed like a liquid, though he could testify about just how solid they could be.

 

The creature leapt past him and down the stairs, landing awkwardly at the bottom of the flight of stairs. It took off in Mairu and Kururi's direction.

 

“Shit!” he shouted, running after it... It was like his old chases with Izaya, but with the added danger of what might happen to the kagune-less twins.

 

He skidded to a stop... The thing was holding onto Kururi and sniffing her.

 

That... didn't seem dangerous, but who knew if it would take a bite out of the girl.

 

“... _M... mother._..?” The words were forced and sounded like they caused him pain. Shizuo's heart fell to his stomach. That thing _was_ the flea. A delusional flea who couldn't recognize his own sister.

 

 

“No, Iza-nii,” said Kururi. She reached out – hesitantly – and pet one of the wings softly. Mairu shot Shizuo a look that just screamed _be careful._ “Sister.”

 

 

He let go of Kururi and clawed at the _thing_ stretched over his face. He noticed the black nails-- the same nails that were on the bloody and rotting fingers and toes of the bucket. Shizuo walked closer, slowly and quietly. Startling Izaya in this state wouldn't do any good. Finally, the pseudo-beak came off with a loud rip. His hair... Izaya's hair was pure white, damp with sweat.

 

The three let out soft gasps.

 

This Izaya looked as if he went through a sick metamorphosis.

 

“ _Mother_...” he continued, eyes watering. Shit. He was crying. “ _I-I'm so sorry_.” He whimpered into Kururi's shirt. She tried to comfort him by petting his hair. “ _Pl-please don't leave me, mother.._.” He sounded like a child... This wasn't the flea he knew. Where did that man go?

 

 

_“_ No cry, Iza-nii,” she said.

 

 

“Yeah,” said Mairu. “Don't cry, Iza-nii.” She put her hand on the constantly moving wings, right on top of Kururi's and the wings dispersed into the air, like smoke.

 

His face was smudged with blood and he was getting it all over his sisters, but she didn't seem to mind. “Guys,” Shizuo said softly. “We need to get out of here before any other ghouls come over here.”

 

“Right,” said Mairu.

 

“Iza-nii. Go,” instructed Kururi.

 

Izaya didn't look like he understood. He remained on the floor, sitting in an uncomfortable-looking position. Did his legs hurt? Shizuo noticed that he was barefoot too. Blood was caked to the back of his feet. Gross.

 

“Shizuo, please carry Iza-nii,” said Mairu. The man was in no shape to walk out on his own. He didn't even realize what was going on.

 

The flea was surprisingly light... even after his bloody buffet. Izaya didn't respond. He was still... hallucinating...? He was too warm; did Izaya have a fever? “Where should we go?” he asked. They couldn't get far with a blood drenched flea. The police would stop them. They certainty looked suspicious... It being so late didn't help their cause.

 

Bringing the aromatic louse somewhere would leave a strong trail...

 

Would the White Gate hunt them down again?

 

“The tunnels,” said Kururi.

 

That was right... They ran throughout Tokyo. And who knew them better than their owners, the Oriharas. But, leaving Izaya in the tunnels until he composed himself... Was that too cruel of them...? ...It didn't matter. They needed to do whatever was necessary, regardless of their hard feelings.

 

The nearest entrance was down the street.

 

If Izaya had managed to get out of the building... he would have been safe...

* * *

 

“Nnnnnnn,” Izaya groaned out. He felt stiff and cold. Blinking, he realized that he wasn't in the White Gate's headquarters anymore. He knew... he had fought Sugiyama... but how'd that end? ...He lost, didn't he...? And now he wasn't even in the torture room. He stood up, but the walls seemed to twist and turn around him. He... He had to go. He had to escape. He can't go. He doesn't know where he is.

 

The walls... they're familiar...

 

He's... in the tunnels underneath Tokyo...?

 

How the _hell_ had he gotten there?

 

He cracked his knuckles slowly. Would he live the rest of his life with those tar-like nails...?

 

“You're up,” called a familiar voice. Shizuo. The blond was carrying two mugs of coffee. From the scent, it was bitter and dark. Just what he needed at the time. The rotten taste of ghoul flesh lingered in his mouth. Just how many... did he eat...?

 

Izaya fought back the wave of dizziness and nausea. He couldn't be _weak_ in front of the _brute_. “Why yes I am,” he said with a smirk. “What are you doing here, Shizu-chan?”

 

Shizuo scowled. “Don't give me that crap, Izaya. I can tell when you're lying.”

 

“Oh, but you say I always lie, ne?”

 

He handed the now white haired man one of the mugs. Izaya took a sip. The coffee was good. It was something familiar now that everything had changed. His grip on the mug tightened. An anchor to reality...?

 

“Oi, you're going to break it,” Shizuo scolded.

 

He was right. Izaya tried to calm himself, but he... couldn't. Not with the memories of Sugiyama _bit--_ cutting off his fingers and his toes for days on days on days... How could such a sick man exist? he asked himself. How ironic. To think he called Shizuo a monster (rightly, for when he was human, he had the same strength as a ghoul. How strong was Shizuo now...?) when creatures like that bastard Sugiyama existed!

 

“Look, Izaya. I know what happened to you...” he started. Izaya gritted his teeth. No, they were _n o t_ going to talk about that terrible... experience. “Your sisters don't. They didn't see... the room where... _it_ happened.” Izaya swallowed some more of the bitter coffee. “But they did see you and your... kagune... They're gonna want to know just what the hell happened.”

 

That was right...

 

What would he be classified as now?

 

Sure, he had his ukaku.

 

But...

 

Right in his veins flowed RC cells from the ghouls he'd eaten. Another kagune had manifested due to the increase of those cells... A kakuja... But, he didn't eat enough.

 

The lapse of memory just proved that the kakuja wasn't complete.

 

He could feel something, squirming just underneath his skin. _He's a one-eyed ghoul,_ Sugiyama's voice whispered at the back of his head. _If you eat him, you'd be on your way to creating the_ _epitome of a kakuja... Don't you want that, Izaya-kun?_

 

Izaya could feel the adrenalin pumping. Fight or flight instincts were kicking in. He was losing his mind...

 

He gulped down the rest of the scalding hot coffee.

 

“Hey. What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing Shizu-chan,” Izaya said quickly. How... could he hear Sugiyama...? That wasn't right.

 

“Don't lie to me,” he hissed. “I kept your sisters safe all this time, even from you.”

 

“From... me?”

 

Shizuo scoffed. “You don't remember? You _attacked_ us.”

 

The words stung... He wasn't really the best big brother a person could wish for, but... attacking his own sisters...? He chewed on his lips. What else did he not remember...?

 

“Oi, you're bleeding, flea,” said Shizuo quietly.

 

He licked the blood from his lip. It tasted much better than the ghouls he had eaten...

 

“Did you know that you smell different, Izaya?”

 

“I do?”

 

“Yeah. You smell so sweet, it hurts my teeth.”

 

“Huh,” let out Izaya. Why... had his scent changed? He didn't know any other ghouls who smelled different after a while. No, looks may change, but your scent generally doesn't after puberty. You could cover it up with perfume or cologne or even by just not taking regular baths. He... he needed to shower. He could feel the blood all over him. “...are my sisters asleep, Shizu-chan?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered. “You wanna take a shower? You look pretty gross, flea.”

 

“How charming, Shizu-chan is,” Izaya said sarcastically. Being around Shizuo made him feel safer... Like Sugiyama couldn't continue those _vile_ acts... Perhaps being around people would help him while he adjusts to his newfound anxiety..?.

 

 

_His_ family house, he thought. It was only a temporary abode to him...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, notes about kakuja ghouls:
> 
> A kakuja kagune is created when a ghoul cannibalizes on other ghouls, which causes them to have a greater amount of RC cells in the body. If you happen to use the kakuja before "completing" it, the user usually is in a delusional state. There's no known way to undo what you've done. You can only continue on, creating a complete kakuja. 
> 
> So I tried my best with writing an Izaya who's not entirely there.
> 
> Thanks for reading !! :^)


	16. Two People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a full moon tonight

 

 

Shizuo could hear the shower run. How long was the flea going to take...? He starting taking the shower a whole hour ago! _Damn_ it. He was going to use all of the hot water... That damn louse... Only thinking about himself...

 

Shizuo winced.

 

 

He remembered those _fingers_ rotting inside of the bucket.

 

...Maybe Izaya deserved all of the hot water. At least for today.

 

Shizuo couldn't hear the water running anymore. The door opened with a creak and Izaya Orihara walked out, dressed in baggy black sweats. His skin was always pale, but against the baggy black clothes, he looked unhealthy. There were bags underneath his deep-set red eyes. In his hands were the bloody rags he had been wearing when he was found.

 

“Er... what are you going to do with those...?” It was a fair question...

 

Izaya's grip on the his old clothes tightened. “Hmmm... burning them is very tempting.”

 

Shizuo would have probably done the same. First of all, they both couldn't sew well enough to repair what had been done. Secondly, they were drenched in (Izaya's?) blood and fluid from his kagune. Those things leaked something clear and sticky. It was nasty but unavoidable.

 

He nodded slowly. The flea held out his hand.

 

“What...?”

 

“Your lighter, Shizu-chan,” he said. The guy wasn't even asking for it. He was _demanding_ it.

 

Shizuo sighed and handed it over.

 

“How're ya gonna set it on fire, flea...?”

 

“The fluid that comes with kagunes is terribly flammable,” he said nonchalantly.

 

So he probably shouldn't smoke after getting his bikaku out... Useful information. He'd hate to try to light a cigarette, only to burst into flame. He'd have to be careful in the future if he ever gets into a fight. (And there was a good chance he would. Izaya's scent was stronger than ever. The White Gate wouldn't let him get away with _eating_ multiple members of the group...)

 

“Where are you going...?”

 

“The tunnels. I shouldn't burn things inside the house,” he said it with a mirthless chuckle. “What if I set the house on fire...?”

 

“Give me that,” Shizuo took the rags and the lighter back. “I'll burn them. You go to sleep. Flea, you look like shit.”

 

“Very kind of you, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said mockingly, but he let the blond man dispose of the clothing. “But I'm only staying here tonight. I will be returning to my apartment tomorrow. Don't know if I can sleep with a brute like you around.”

 

His words didn't have any bite to them.

 

He was just an overwhelmed man trying to get back to normal by ignoring what had been done to him. That couldn't end well.

 

The clothes burn easily, just as promised.

 

He returned only to see that Izaya had taken his futon. Shizuo sighed. The flea was fast asleep, but still looked stressed out. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was set in a small frown. Shizuo can't just... pick him up and throw him on the couch... (Though, he argued that would have been a practical option.)

 

But he also couldn't sleep on the couch; it was too small.

 

Shizuo frowned... The futon was big enough for two...

 

He put on a white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. Usually, he slept in his boxers (and the shirt), but that'd be weird with Izaya there too. Shizuo got into the futon and faced away from the other man.

 

“...Shizu-chan?” slurred the sleepy louse. “What are you... doing here?”

 

“I am not sleeping on the couch,” he said.

 

“But... don't Mairu and Kururi... have spare futons...?” He sounded less aggressive than normal... He didn't really seem to care that much about the man who had tried to kill him by throwing vending machines at him sharing such close quarters.

 

“I'm not sleeping on a futon that hasn't been aired out! That'd kill my back,” Shizuo said.

 

“Okay, brute,” said the exhausted Izaya. “But you still smell like that female ghoul.” He said it like it was a bad thing. It didn't even make sense in context. Why was he bringing that up?

 

“Damn louse, you should smell yourself. Too sweet,” said Shizuo. “How are you going to mask that from those ghouls...?” Fair question. Anyone Izaya would be in close contact with would be covered in his scent.

 

Shizuo could feel the other man shift in the futon, pulling the blankets towards himself. The informant's quiet laughter sounded hollow. “I suppose... perfume won't work anymore... I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, Shizu-chan.”

 

“You're crossing a bridge? Where are you going?” asked Shizuo.

 

“No, you protozoan,” chided Izaya. “It's an expression. It means I won't worry about it until later. Besides, it is very early in the morning and I haven't had coffee in a while.”

 

“Just... just go back to sleep, flea.”

 

“Goodnight, Shizu-chan.”

 

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

 

Izaya was gone when he woke up. He couldn't have been gone for long. The flea's side was still warm and it stank of him _everywhere_. But that was a given. Shizuo ran a hand through his unruly hair. Today was the day he'd dye his hair... It was settled. He'd drop by some convenience store and buy hair dye...

 

The store he usually bought hair dye at was a bit of a walk from the Orihara family house. Shizuo didn't really mind. He needed to sort stuff out.

 

Images of the bloody Izaya came to mind. The fingers, the partially eaten remains of deceased ghouls...

 

What Izaya went through was horrible. What he did... was also terrible.

 

Maybe that was why Shizuo bought a package of black hair dye...

 

Would the flea even want to dye his hair? Shizuo wondered... He probably know how. The flea stuck his nose in everything!

 

The cashier rung him up and didn't say anything about the two very different hair colors. Who knew. What if Shizuo was going through his rebellious phase?

 

Izaya's apartment building in Shinjuku was another good walk.

 

The security was shitty as always, and in no time he was outside of the flea's apartment. He knocked. ...Nothing. Then he knocked again. “Oi, flea.” He was getting impatient. Shizuo was not afraid to knock down the door or at least break the lock... But, when he put his hand on the door knob and wiggled, Shizuo realized that it was already unlocked.

 

Adrenaline rushed in his body.

 

Did someone else finish off the flea?

 

He walked in and locked the door behind him. “Oi, shitty flea, you left your door unlocked,” he called out. It was a nice apartment, he had to admit. Modern and sleek furniture. The furniture was dark too, so there was less worrying about leaving a stain. The bookshelves were messy. Some books were misplaced and others were lying on the floor in a heap. What the hell? That wasn't like Izaya at all.

 

Shizuo dropped the plastic bag onto the couch.

 

Izaya wasn't in the living room office thing. He followed the scent trail to the kitchen.

 

There were a few wine bottles tipped over on the island counter. His mouth watered at the aromatic drink... It couldn't be wine. Ghouls couldn't drink wine; alcoholic beverages tasted like horse shit. Just what was that...?

 

“Izaya...?” he said cautiously.

 

The informant was sitting on the floor, behind the island. In one hand was another wine bottle. His eyes were black and red. The red (wine?) substance was smeared against his face.

 

“To have a monster see me in such a state,” he slurred. Was he... was he drunk? “Deplorable.” What the hell kind of drunk was he? Izaya smiled pitifully.

 

“What are you drinking?” Shizuo asked, exasperated. Seriously. Ghouls could get drunk! Another detail Izaya had conveniently left out. What else was he hiding? If the flea was just going to go home and get drunk, he might as well have just stayed at the family house.

 

“It does look like wine, doesn't it, Shizu-chan? But, alas, it is not. It's human blood, but I'm not quite sure how this stuff has the same effect as alcohol does on human beings. Fermenting blood sounds terribly difficult. Perhaps this stuff is just aged and rebottled...?” Izaya looked at him as if he expected an answer. “Ah, I forgot that you're just a protozoan, Shizu-chan. Silly me.”

 

Izaya Orihara was a really _talkative_ drunk.

 

“You're drunk,” Shizuo said in disbelief.

 

“Yup,” said Izaya. He held out the bottle. “Want some?”

 

“No, flea,” he said while taking the bottle away. He doesn't listen to the shorter man's protests. Shizuo opened the fridge and stuck it in. ...There was some human food in the fridge. Maybe just in case. It sure would look suspicious if Izaya Orihara never had food at home. Shizuo felt the urge to smoke. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. “You should go wash your face. You look gross.”

 

“You take away my vice, and keep your own? How cruel a monster you are, Shizu-chan,” he said from the floor.

 

If he was fucking going to talk like Yoda, then Shizuo would just go back to Kururi and Mairu. “Just get up, you shitty flea,” he said while grabbing Izaya's arm and hauling him up. He was unsteady on his feet, which was his own fucking fault for getting drunk. “Where's your bathroom?”

 

“Up the stairs,” Izaya answered.

 

The informant can't walk on his own, so Shizuo put the slighter shorter man's arm around his shoulders. Shizuo's hand rested on Izaya's waist.

 

The flea giggled.

 

“What the fuck, flea?” said Shizuo automatically. That was a creepy noise. Izaya should _not_ laugh. Ever.

 

“Tickles,” was his response.

 

One of the three strongest men of Ikebukuro – a man feared by yakuza and citizens alike – was ticklish.

 

In the bathroom, Izaya flopped down on the toilet seat lid. Shizuo sighed. He felt like a baby sitter. “Can you wash your face on your own, or do you need me to help you?”

 

The flea shrugged. “ _Will all the great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather the multitudinous seas incarnate, making the green one red_ ,” he recited. Izaya put a hand to his collarbone, looking as if he expected Shizuo to continue.

 

“What was that?” said Shizuo slowly. Was Izaya... making fun of him? The shitty, drunken flea would still make fun of him. Oh, what would he give to bash that head in. But the intoxicated Izaya wasn't responsible for his actions.

 

“Shakespeare's Macbeth,” said Izaya. “You were supposed to say: _My hands are as red as yours, but I would be ashamed if my heart were as pale and weak.”_ Izaya seemed to process his words. “No... I think we should switch parts.”

 

Was the flea low-key insulting him? “Okay, whatever, flea,” said Shizuo. Izaya was actually a good actor, but if he and Kasuka ever worked on a film together, Shizuo thought he'd have a stroke. “Are you going to wash your face or not?”

 

“Yes, yes,” said Izaya, grabbing onto the edge of the counter. He pulled himself up and wobbled like a baby deer.

 

While Izaya washed his face (at least, Shizuo hoped he was washing his face...), Shizuo dialed Shinra.

 

“Hello, Shizuo!” said the doctor on the other end of the line. “What can I do for you?'

 

“Izaya is drunk,” he said.

 

“What.”

 

“You heard me: Izaya is drunk.” He could feel the vein pop on his temple.

 

“Shizuo, that's not even possible. Ghouls cannot digest alcohol. Ghouls can't even drink it and keep it in. It tastes pretty nasty.” Shinra puts an emphasis on the word 'pretty.'

 

“He wasn't drinking beer or anything,” Shizuo said. He opened up the fridge and squinted. Was that label in Russian? “Izaya said it was blood but, like, it had the same effect as alcohol?” Shizuo was really unsure. “I dunno. Come over and ask him yourself.” He could hear the sound of retching. “Ugh. He's throwing up.”

 

“Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?” asked Shinra. “Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes. The Orihara household, right?”

 

Shizuo sighed. “No, I'm in Izaya's apartment.”

 

“O-oh,” said Shinra with a start. “Welp, good thing I asked! If I just showed up at Mairu and Kururi's, they'd be scared, huh? Okay. I'll be there. Might take some time, though. Celty! Can you give me a lift?” Shinra began to talk to the headless rider. Shizuo pulled the phone away from his face. Did... did Shinra not know that it was still on?

 

He hung up, respecting the man's privacy.

 

 


	17. Gas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some mild gore in this chapter so, here's a warning !

 

A drunk flea was not a flea Shizuo wanted to deal with. Sure, the man was more honest-- _if_ that myth that drunk men were honest is true. But, Izaya was just so damn talkative. It was like the usual flea, but with absolutely no inhibitions.

 

Izaya was hugging the toilet. He vomited a good amount of the wine-like blood and chunks of something that very closely resembled flesh. Shizuo chose not to think about it too much.

 

“What are you going to do if the plumbing dude finds that?” asked Shizuo. He did have a good point... It looked like someone committed murder and somehow condensed the scene of the crime into the toilet bowl.

 

“It's no problem,” dismissed Izaya. “I own the building. And a few others. I used to want to be in real estate. It's not that much fun, Shizu-chan.”

 

“Being an informant is more fun?” asked Shizuo.

 

Izaya shrugged, an abrupt and rigged movement. “Yes, it is actually. More freedom to go around. Less formalities. More benefits when it comes to food. Lots of free food, actually. But a lot of the time, it's pretty _shoddy_ quality.” He started listing more things.

 

“You really shouldn't drink...” Wow, was he a light weight? And he was giving away so much _random_ information to Shizuo. What the hell?

 

He laughed. It sounded more hollow than anything. “And you shouldn't smoke.” Would he ever let that go? Damn. “Who were you calling, Shizu-chan? Are we inviting people over for hot pot?”

 

Shizuo scowled. “ _We_ can't eat hot pot.”

 

“How sad.”

 

“Shinra's coming over,” he continued, feeling annoyed. Did the flea _really_ want to eat hot pot? Could ghouls eat cooked food? Like... if he was that desperate for it... Couldn't he put some human meat and bones in a pot of water and call it soup? Shizuo didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to come home to Mairu and Kururi only to see Izaya making some sort of cannibalistic lunch for the girls to bring to school...

 

“We're not hurt,” Izaya quickly interjected. “There isn't much Shinra can do for us _ghouls_.” _Us ghouls_ , huh? Did the flea see them as the same? If Shizuo was a monster, what was the flea?

 

“You're really drunk. And also, you _were_ tortured,” said Shizuo.

 

“Shhhh,” said Izaya, bringing one of his fingers to pale lips. He was like a sheet of paper. “We're not telling Kishitani-sensei about that.” It took him a few tries to get Shinra's name right. It looked like took a lot of concentration from the flea.

 

 

_“You_ didn't even wash your face,” said Shizuo, sighing. 

 

“I kinda had to throw up.”

 

“Is it really okay for you to flush that?” Shizuo asked. That was _definitely_ an ear floating in the mess. He almost threw up. That was not the sort of bonding experience he needed with the flea.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Izaya said. He leaned forward and pressed the button. It flushed quietly. He had a really nice toilet... “When will Shinra get here with the RC stimulants?”

 

Shizuo had no clue what an RC sti- stimulant was. “He should be here soon if Celty's giving him a ride,” he said, sidestepping the awkward question. Izaya would probably tell him what RC stimulants were in his state... but it'd be degrading to ask his mortal foe for help. Especially his mortal-foe who could not stand up without wobbling.

 

 

“Ooooh, Celty-chan,” he drawled out. Then Izaya looked at Shizuo seriously. “She does  _not_ like me.”

 

“Yeah, well, neither do I,” said Shizuo.

 

The still-sitting (more slumped than sitting...) Izaya laughed and hit Shizuo's leg. “You say that, but you've never managed to hurt me very seriously in all our years of... how do I put it... _rivalry_?” Izaya laughed some more. “I think your name is accurate, Shizu-chan.”

 

Before Shizuo could say anything, the doorbell rang. “It's open,” he called out not leaving the bathroom. Izaya kept on trying to grab his legs. Shizuo avoided his grubby hands. “Seriously, knock it off.”

 

Shinra let himself in while the two continued squabbling.

 

“How dare you, Shizu-chan. Prepare to face the wrath of a god,” Izaya said, trying to stand up. He fell over. _What a pathetic god._

 

“Shizuo, Izaya,” called Shinra cheerfully. “I'm here!” The door closed with a loud slam. Shinra then followed their voices up the stairs. He held a small medical kit. Ghouls didn't really need much help from him. All he could do was provide them with RC stimulants or depressants.

 

He recognized Shizuo right away, but who was the white haired guy Shizuo was holding by the shirt collar? It... it had to be Izaya!

 

“So...? You dyed your hair, Izaya?” he asked.

 

“No Shinra,” the flea said. Shizuo put him down and took a few steps away. “It's all natural.” Then Izaya snickered and Shizuo sighed.

 

“As you can see, this dumbass is very drunk,” complained the blond. “Please help.”

 

“Hey, Shizu-chan,” whined Izaya. “Watch who you're calling dumb. It's like the pot calling the kettle black.”

 

“What the hell did that even mean?” growled out Shizuo.

 

“See! See!”

 

“Alright,” said Shinra, putting the medical kit on the sink. “Izaya, you know the drill.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” said the ghoul.

 

“I don't,” said the half-ghoul. Shinra opened up the kit and took out a large needle. Inside was some white fluid... Ick. But, needles couldn't break skin when it came to ghouls. “What's going on?”

 

“RC stimulants make the RC cells of your bodies work faster, to heal you or to help you digest things like that. Stuff like that. Anyway, it has to be injected into the bloodstream to work,” said Shinra, kneeling by Izaya's side. “You know how regular needles can't be used with ghouls?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I'm not going to try to plate the needle with RC cells when it contains RC stimulants. That could end very dangerously,” explained the doctor. He was very patient.

 

“It'd be funny if the needle developed a kagune,” said Izaya. The flea pulled his eyelid down. Was he making fun of Shizuo's lack of knowledge? Ohh, he'd punch him, but he was already intoxicated and acting funny.

 

“Like I was going to say,” continued Shinra cautiously. “The only place that I can inject the RC stimulants would be part of the lower eyelid.”

 

“Oh fuck, that's gross,” swore Shizuo.

 

Shinra nodded in agreement. “You might want to look away.” He did, but he couldn't block out the hiss that came from Izaya's mouth. It sounded... painful.

 

When it was safe to look, he noticed Izaya's eyelids drooping sleepily.

 

“Stimulants... They sound like they'd wake you up,” said Shizuo.

 

Shinra shrugged. “It depends on the ghoul, really. Now... Shizuo...” Izaya was asleep on the cold bathroom floor. “Why does Izaya have white hair... and black finger nails... Is he going through his goth phase?”

 

“Yeah... about that Shinra...” Wow. How was he going to explain this? The flea said not to tell Shinra, but... he trusted the doctor more than the flea. Shinra would know best. “Izaya was captured and then tortured for a while.”

 

“That would explain the hair. That'd be Mary Antoinette Syndrome, hmm... Except, most doctors don't believe in it. How would you explain the black nails, Shizuo?” Shinra put one of Izaya's arms over his shoulder and tried to drag the man to his bedroom. Shizuo sighed. Carrying Izaya twice in a week wasn't really something he would expect to have to do.

 

He carried the flea over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

“I dunno, Shinra,” he said. “You're the doctor, not me.”

 

“Yes, but I generally treat humans and I don't have that much data on ghoul bodies and how they function,” said Shinra. “You can only get so much information from a dissection.”

 

Shizuo shivered. Friends should probably not dissect their friends.

 

“Perhaps...” Shinra said. “Perhaps, his nails aren't black, but the skin underneath is? Izaya could have bruised his fingers!” Shizuo wasn't sure if you could bruise your fingers while having them chopped off.

 

The bartender dropped Izaya on his bed. Shinra found a blanket and put it on top of the flea. There was some weird chess board on the bedside table. But... on it, along with chess pieces, were checkers and shogi pieces.

 

Shizuo picked up the queen from the center of the board and looked at it. It was the black queen and there was a _huge_ crack down the side.

 

“You should probably put that down, Shizuo,” said Shinra. He didn't seem curious about the strange game Izaya seemed to be playing. “Izaya... Well, he knows where each piece goes. I don't want to deal with a pissed-off, hung over Izaya.”

 

Shizuo sighed and put the piece back down. He frowned. Did he put it back on the right spot? Izaya shifted in his sleep. Disturbed, Shizuo thought... maybe, just _somehow_ the flea knew that someone had messed with his game of _whatever_...

 

Shinra laughed quietly. “Let's go downstairs.”

 

Shizuo nodded and followed his friend to the kitchen.

 

“Now, you said he was drinking something like blood but with alcoholic properties?” prompted Shinra.

 

“Yeah, uh. Actually, the bottles should still be in the kitchen,” said Shizuo, going there. He picked up one of the bottles and handed it over to Shinra. “I think it's Russian or something. I dunno.”

 

Shinra sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. “Yup. That's blood.” Then he looked at the label. “I'm pretty sure you're right, Shizuo... Izaya speaks Russian.”

 

“...Why?”

 

“I'm... I'm not sure? I think maybe he learned Russian to intimidate Simon, but...” Shinra trailed off with no intention of continuing.

 

“Seems like something the shitty flea would do,” chimed in Shizuo.

 

Shinra laughed, agreeing.

 

* * *

 

 

Her skin tore easily, he observed. She was under the effect of anesthesia and couldn't feel the scalpel cut through. “Beautiful,” he breathed out. Her skin was so pale and tender... The blood that dripped out smelled sweet.

 

It could only get sweeter, he thought. “What to replace...?” he said to himself. Then he hummed.

 

A kidney?

 

He had plenty of kidneys to spare...

 

Plenty of kidneys taken from plenty of ghouls, to be exact.

 

He wondered how his next masterpiece would come along... All the previous ones were fascinating-- eating with abandon, getting eaten by other ghouls, struggling to live...

 

He would have never thought his little hobby would turn out to be so fun...

 

He would have never thought that the creation of half-ghouls would lead to multiple kakuja type ghouls existing within the city...

 

Only... it appeared as if he weren't the only doctor creating artificial ghouls... No, there was one other. There was another doctor; there had to be! That one half-ghoul that was running around Ikebukuro... He didn't create him!

 

 

_Who did?_

 

And how did he survive so long?

 

Where was he getting his food?

 

All were good questions... He couldn't _believe_ he had competition when it came to creating artificial ghouls... He looked lovingly at the unconscious woman. The solution was clear.

 

He would make a ghoul... a ghoul that was stronger than the other...

 

Shizuo Heiwajima had to die.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
